


Not in the Stars

by sheankelor



Series: Crest Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, LEGO Harry Potter Games References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gingerbread men, substitutes, Golden Trio missing, and a headmaster not quite himself. How are the Heads of House going to deal with this? Especially when three of them no longer resemble themselves but the missing students. The sequel to 'The Crest'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different trio

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SuNoYo for taking this one on and correcting my grammar, my spellings, and helping make me more of a Brit sounding person than I already am. ^-^
> 
> This tale was born due to a LEGO Harry Potter game. Uma-kun is player one – Harry Potter - which he always polyjuices into Filius Flitwick. I am player two – Ron Weasley – which I always polyjuice into Severus Snape. Poohka-chan had us change Hermione into Minerva McGonagall, and idea for this story was born. I promised to write it, and now a year – almost two – later, here it is. This one if for those two who helped to inspire it.

 

Severus looked at the gingerbread house sitting on one of the many small tables in Albus’ office. Just a few moments ago, Filius and Minerva had found their classroom windows in the replica of Hogwarts. He had looked through the windows with them and noticed that even tiny desks were included. He had searched the entire structure but could find no indication that his classroom was there. Giving up on finding the impossible, he gave the gingerbread men and women who were decorated to look like the staff, faculty, and students one last look, and settled into his seat.

 

Pulling a collection jar out of his waistcoat pocket, he started methodically screwing off and on the lid as Albus discussed the state of the school. The tables near his, Filius' and Minerva's chairs blocked the Headmaster's view of him from the waist down and Severus was fairly certain that the man had no clue that this fiddling was typical of him. He shot a quick glance at Pomona’s empty seat, slipped his bottle away, and pulled out a quill.

 

“Severus, do pay attention.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Severus indicated the empty chair. “I am writing notes down so that our missing member will know what is said.”

 

He watched as the blue eyes widened slightly before the man nodded.

 

“Thank you for that forethought, Severus.”

 

Albus then gestured with his wand, and Severus noticed a cup of tea and a plate with his gingerbread man on it settled on the table next to him. A quick glance ascertained that both Minerva and Filius had their own gingerbread man and tea as well.

 

“Eat up. The elves worked very hard on them so don’t leave a crumb on the plate.”

 

Severus stared at the miniature him staring up from the plate. It had black hair, eyes, and was covered from neck to toe in black robes all created with icing. He could see his hands underneath white cuffs. A peek at Albus showed that the Headmaster was watching them intently as if to be sure that they ate their gingerbread.

 

Filius said what was on Severus’ mind in a soft voice. “It just doesn’t seem right, eating yourself.”

 

Albus just beamed so Severus decapitated his gingerbread man, starting with the part that stood out most as himself on the biscuit, and not so coincidentally the piece with the least amount of icing. The sweetness of the gingerbread hit his tongue and he was glad that he had a stomach soother in his pocket. As the biscuit melted on his tongue – a habit he had picked up as a child to make them last longer – he automatically started determining the different ingredients used to make it. Flour, butter, molasses, sugar, egg, salt, vanilla, and the leavening agent. It tasted like bicarbonate of soda. Then there was the spices: ginger, allspice, cloves, and cinnamon. Moving the dissolved biscuit through his mouth, he tried to determine the other flavours that were present.

 

Not quite able to pick them out, Severus swallowed that bite and looked back down at the beheaded gingerbread man. _‘I am supposed to eat all of this? I don’t think I can. There is too much icing on the body.’_ A quick glance showed that Albus was still watching them as he continued the meeting. Breaking the arms and legs off his man, Severus glared at the left arm. There was no way he was going to eat that arm knowing what was on _his left arm_. Pulling the specimen bottle out of his pocket, he quickly unscrewed the lid and slid the left arm into it, tightening the lid and slipping it back into his pocket before Albus could notice. _‘It can join my Sweets from Albus specimen collection.’_

 

 

Putting the right arm into his mouth, Severus proceeded to attempt to identify the strange ingredients. Focusing completely inward, he jotted down the ingredients and their proportions that he could identify. That was one of the blessings and the curse of being a super-taster: being able to discern even the smallest trace of an ingredient. The ability was very useful for potions brewing and experimentation though, since along with more taste-buds, his sense of smell was also increased and finely tuned due to so much practice with both cooking and potions ingredients.

 

As he reached the last bit of his gingerbread man, Severus couldn’t handle another bite. The sugar was too much, the ginger was overwhelming and the other mysterious ingredients he had now identified as ones that were used in potions, not cooking. Watching Albus, he pulled back out his specimen bottle and added the left leg as well as all the crumbs to it.  _‘Why is there a potion in the gingerbread men? Who put it in there, what is it supposed to do?’_

 

A quick look showed him that both Filius and Minerva had finished their biscuit. Staring at Albus, all the little things that seemed just slightly off stood out: running this meeting even though it was Pomona’s scheduled day to work in her greenhouse, the disorganized pattern to the meeting, and half a dozen other small missing idiosyncrasies that made up Albus, ones most people never noticed, but stood out to Severus. Wrapping his fingers around his wand, he felt a tingling sensation fill him as before his eyes Minerva and Filius changed.

 

Fighting the closing of his eyes, he watched his two friends changing into Miss Granger and Mr Potter. He knew then who he had become even as his robes hung loose about his shoulders. Albus quickly changed Filius’ clothes into Potter’s school uniform and then did the same to Minerva’s.

 

“Headmaster, what’s happening?”

 

Even though Severus knew Minerva had asked the question he felt the urge to call her Hermione. Glancing over at Harry – no Filius – he could see the same question on his face. Tightening his fingers about his wand, he tried to decide what to do as Dumbledore – Albus – pointed his wand at him. Trusting that it would be just a Transfiguration spell similar to the one that he had cast upon the other two, he waited prepared to dodge or shield if he needed to.

 

The spell washed over him but nothing happened.

 

Biting back a smirk – Weasley would never smirk – Severus watched as Albus looked at his wand and then back to the large robes that were still hanging off Severus’ new frame. When Albus raised his wand once again, obviously about to try again, Severus raised his hand, much like he had seen Weasley do. “It won’t work. My outfit is designed not to be affected by spells.”

 

“Ah, that explains it.” Albus transfigured parchment into another set of Gryffindor robes and a uniform. “Take these and go change, then I will explain what is happening.”

 

Moving carefully, Severus collected the clothes and shoes from the Headmaster and walked through the door Albus had indicated. Closing it behind him, he quickly checked for any spying spells and found nothing. Crossing over to the mirror, he stared at the face looking back at him. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles and the gangly teenage look. He had watched himself walk, and realized that whatever the potion was that made him look like Weasley made him act like the boy as well. The names he wanted to call people, the way he walked, and held his wand, were all being changed by the potion. Frowning at the shape in the glass, he tried to figure out why this had happened, why Albus did this without telling him. That anomaly disturbed him. Tucking those emotions behind the Weasley teenage mentality, he studied himself closely to make sure that the transformation had been complete, especially since he hadn’t eaten the entire gingerbread man.

 

Satisfied that he looked enough like Weasley to fool the majority of the school population, he sighed, this form did not look right in his robes. He carefully shed them and then removed the rest of his outer clothes before resizing his socks and trousers. Tapping his boots with his wand, he transfigured them into the uniform shoes and resized them to his new feet size. He scanned the newly transfigured uniform for any negative spells out of habit before donning them. Picking up the Gryffindor robe, he made a face at the badge and then modified them so that he could store his materials that were in his teaching robe into it, but still look like the student issued robes.

 

Once that was done, he set about moving potion vials, ingredient collection bags, quills and other miscellany that had ended up tucked here and there. Picking up his waistcoat, he moved the last few things into his trouser pockets, especially the bottle with the gingerbread pieces. Straightening his tie, he then transfigured the shoes Albus had made into a school satchel and put his clothes into it. Taking a settling breath, he headed out to see what was happening.

 

Moving across the room, he tried not to think about how he walked. He knew he could not walk with his smooth gait, but with the gangly motions of a teen who had yet to learn his legs. If he didn’t think about it, then the potion would take over and make him act like Weasley.

 

“Ah, now that Severus is back, I can explain what is happening.” 

 

As Albus beamed at them, Severus added that to the differences chart that had started forming in his mind. Albus never just explained anything, he hinted at, talk around and always wanted you to figure out what was occurring on your own, or at least the best you could.

 

“You have been changed into Miss Granger and the Misters Weasley and Potter so that you may cover up their absences. I fear I had to send them on a mission that requires the utmost secrecy and could not be put off any longer. It is unknown how long they are going to be gone, so you will remain in those forms until they return. I have three substitutes ready to cover your classes indefinitely.”

 

“What about Head of House duties?”

 

Severus could see the struggle on Minerva’s face as she asked her question, but a glance at Filius’ face told him just how much control the potion truly had. The question was in his eyes as was the clear frustration of not being able to ask it. Pausing a moment, he realized that Weasley had no desire to ask that question. It seemed as if the boy was a go with the flow person, or … frowning slightly, he realized that it was more that Weasley – as he was going to call the chaotic thoughts outside his Occlumency shields - didn’t have enough information and was still processing what had occurred to get to the question.

 

“Other professors will handle those duties while you are indisposed.” 

 

Albus beamed at them once again, and Severus found himself missing the twinkle that was normally in those blue eyes. One more thing in his Albus mental chart, and one that held a lot of weight. Albus loved to have a twinkle in his eyes when he pulled one over his professors, and beaming was not a normal look for the man. He let himself nod with Minerva and Filius even as he was thinking the changes through.

 

“Now that that is settled, you three need to head off to Gryffindor Tower. It’s almost curfew time.” 

 

They walked out of the office as Albus watched them go, still beaming after them. A glance at the portraits that were taking a special interest in them convinced Severus that they were not going to discuss this here, or anywhere that a portrait or ghost could find them.

 

 

“Come on guys, let’s get back to the Tower. I’m tired.” Severus mentally shuddered at the phrasing and the ease it took to say those words. Swinging his transformed school satchel back and forth, he struck off down the hall, with the other two following him. 

 

Once they made it to Gryffindor Tower, Severus shooed them up the stairs and into the boy’s dorm. “On my bed, we can shut the curtains, spell them and then talk.”

 

The two clambered up without protest, and Severus spelled the curtains shut before casting a muffling spell on them. “That is _not_ Albus.”

 

Filius and Minerva stared at him, Filius spoke first. “You can call him that name. I can’t get it to pass my lips. I can call him Dumbledore, but not...” he frowned for a moment and then continued, “Albus Dumbledore. I have to use both names to call him by his given name.”

 

“I just want to call him Professor Dumbledore, not anything else. Ron -” Minerva stopped her eyes widening. “That is not the name I wanted to say, I wasn’t even thinking it, S...S...Se... Professor Snape.” 

 

Twisting his lip up into what his companions would know as a forgiving quirk, he looked at Filius. “And you, can you call me by my real name?”

 

“Of course I can, Ro -” Filius froze staring at Severus. 

 

“Try again, this time concentrate, Harry.” Minerva shook her head and growled under her breath. “Professor Flitwick.”

 

“S … Snape.” A look of disgust crossed over Filius’ face. “It is the closest I can get. How about you, Ro – Snape, can you call us by our names?”

 

“Minerva and Filius.” He nodded to them as he said their names. 

 

Minerva sighed. “I want to correct you and tell you to call them … us... by our proper titles. I am just barely able to restrain it at all. Why do  _you_ think that Professor Dumbledore is not himself?”

 

“He didn’t twinkle, he didn’t warn us or even let us write substitute plans. There are small things that stand out that only now fall into place. He has been acting off for the last week.” Severus leaned against the headboard as he answered them. He could see the question about why he was able to call them by name on their faces, and their confusion over the entire situation – which he also felt. He considered telling them about the remains of the gingerbread, but decided against it, he wasn’t sure how prone Granger or Potter was about telling Albus what they knew. With that thought he hoped that they wouldn’t mention this conversation any time soon. 

 

Minerva nodded slowly, her brow drawn up in a picture perfect rendition of Granger’s thoughtful look. “You are right, he has been acting weird.”

 

A large smile curled her lips. “As long as we don’t say names, this works.”

 

Filius smiled and then frowned just as quickly. “But pronouns will only get us so far.”

 

“We are going to have to use their names when we are in public, but I think pronouns will work while we are here, at least for each other. Everywhere else we can use their titles or names, dependent on what we are capable of saying.” Minerva rattled off far faster than she normally spoke. 

 

Severus nodded and then stretched a bit. Morning was coming early, as were classes. His eyes widened. “Classes. We are going to have to attend classes and do the work.”

 

Two sets of eyes met his, disbelieving looks reflected in them.

 

 

 

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

 

Minerva stared up at the canopy above her head that was just starting to be brightened by the rising sun. Thoughts were rushing about her mind, thoughts that were not her own. The desire to get up, to find a book to research what has happened and to study for her OWLs were each attempting to frantically get her attention.  _‘OWLs... As if I need to study for those. The only one that I might have difficulty in is the Potions test.’_

 

Reaching for her wand, she tightened her grip on the handle trying to find the connection that was always there between her and it the day that the wand had chosen her. It was there faintly, but it felt as if the wand was confused by who was holding it. Pushing the Granger thoughts and feelings out of her mind as much as she could, Minerva focused on herself. The wand hummed happily for a moment and then settled contently in her grasp.

 

As she relaxed her focus, she felt the Granger personality take back over, pushing her back into the small corner she occupied in her own mind. _‘Mind power... I wonder if that is why Severus is able to work around whatever this is so easily? Is it because he has practice controlling what is in his mind?’_

 

Looking back up at the canopy, she wondered just what task the three friends could be out doing. Voldemort had been defeated last year when Potter had been portkeyed off of school grounds. Albus and Severus had gone as soon as Severus was summoned. Albus had left her clear instructions to watch every official of the tournament and any professor that her instincts warned her about. Out of sheer habit she distrusted the Defence Professor, it didn’t matter that it was Moody. It had surprised her when Hagrid agreed with her and had no qualms locking the man up right along with Karkaroff. Moody had tried to fight them off dropping his flask outside of the front door when Hagrid scooped the man off the ground and dumped him into the soon to be barred room. When Albus and Severus returned with an injured Potter and Diggory, Moody had changed in to Crouch junior. _‘Neither one of them would say what happened when they arrived at the graveyard, but Voldemort is gone. Even Albus says he isn’t coming back.’_ The real Moody was found and the fake one was put right where he was supposed to be.

 

Tapping her wand in her empty hand, she gave into the need to get up and start her day. Whatever those three were off doing, she could not help nor even find out lying here.

 

Her steps took her down to the common room and the sight that greeted her eyes surprised her - or rather, surprised Granger. Minerva knew that Severus was one of those people who barely slept a wink, just a few hours seemed to be all that the Potions Master ever needed.

 

Filius was also up, watching Ro - Severus pace back and forth before the fireplace. The red-head's stride was Weasley's but the fact that he was walking was all Severus.

 

“We need to study and finish our essays today,” Minerva snapped her mouth shut as the words came out.

 

“We know, Hermione.” Filius' eyes widened and darted to Ron. Shaking his head, he glared at the fire place, the sulking frown falling easily across his brow.

 

Severus looked between the two and knew that he had to do something to help them. There had to be a way to develop a partial, or even a full antidote.

 

Sighing he settled onto the red chair. “We'll finish them. I just hope that we don't do them wrong.”

 

Filius’ expression became resigned. “That might be difficult.”

 

Three gazes meshed, each of them knowing that the problem wasn’t knowing enough for the essays, but the other way around. Especially in their personal subjects.

 

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

 

 

During class time, Severus let Weasley take over. If the boy was unnaturally quiet, then he knew that only Hagrid would notice. Minerva and Filius were swamped by the potion and acted just like Granger and Potter. Sitting behind his Occlumency shields he could see the struggle in Granger’s eyes as she tried to be herself.

 

The trio split up as Minerva went to classes that only Granger had. Filius went to see if Potter’s owl would know the difference, and that left him to his own devises for at least an hour. Curling up on Weasley’s bed, Severus pulled out the parchment with the ingredient list. It was time to start working on an antidote. Once he had those two in control of their minds, they would find out what was happening.

 

 

It was not until dinner that Severus found out what the other two of this unlikely trio had been up to. A quick swish of his wand had his muffling spell surrounding them at the table.

 

“I went to ... Professor McGonagall’s office” Minerva’s face filled with distaste before she continued, “it was locked tight, nothing I could do would open the door.”

 

Filius nodded, his now green eyes filled with sympathy. “Flitwick’s,” a resigned expression filled his face, “was locked against me. Ron, you have to try Snape’s. Maybe you can get in.”

 

Severus compressed his lips tightly together as he felt his and Weasley’s temper try to escape. His words eventually hissed out. “Did a portrait see you? Did another professor – one of the substitutes?”

 

“It wouldn’t matter if they did, we are known to be curious and nosy about everything.” Minerva gave a slight grin at Severus’ expression on Weasley’s face.

 

“We are also known to get into trouble.” Filius continued for her and grinned at the calculating look that entered the blue eyes. The colour didn’t change the intensity of that look.

 

“Remember that something is wrong with the Headmaster.” Severus waited until they both nodded and then rested his elbows on the edge of the table, his fork hovering over the tempting plate before him. “I think we can use their track record of troublemaking to our advantage. I will stop by the office after dinner and we will see if I can get in.”

 

Giving into the demands of the teenage body, Severus started eating. Letting Weasley have control, he ignored the messy way the boy shoved food into his mouth. At least it was better than first year.

 

The three of them escaped the Great Hall and the watchful eye of the fake Dumbledore as soon as they finished eating. It wasn’t long before the trio was standing before Severus’ office door.

 

Resting a hand on the stone next to the door, Severus read the wards that were surrounding his space. His magic was covered by someone else’s. The signature was attempting to feel like Albus’, but there was something that was off, not quite right. There was a dark thread sliding between the lemon colours of the Headmaster’s. Narrowing his eyes, he jiggled the door handle.

 

It didn’t open. Not that he expected it to, but it was still annoying. A growl of disgust escaped as he turned from his office to face the other two.

 

“You weren’t brewing anything were you?” asked Filius

 

Severus quirked one side of his lips up and then cast a glance at the door. “When the foundations of the castle rocks, you will know it exploded. Until then, we can hope that Dumbledore vanished it before locking the room up tight.”

 

“Rocks the castle’s foundations? Ron you have to tell him!” So great was Filius’ agitation that he didn’t even bother to correct the name he called Severus.

 

“It won’t do much more than shake the place, so I think I will leave it. A reminder that he should check everything, and that locking doors _is not_ polite.” Severus walked away from his office, leaving the other two to trail behind him.

 

“If you are sure it won’t hurt the school or the students...” Minerva’s voice came from his left side.

 

A decidedly Weasley look covered Severus’ face as he answered. “My brewing area is well warded, not even a book on the shelf near it will be hurt, but the explosion will be felt all the way to the top of the towers.”

 

“Good.” A grin crossed over Filius face as he tried to image the Headmaster’s rude awakening.

 


	2. Classes and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for me, but not for SuNoYo, real life has prevented her from completing her beta of this story. She was most the way through this chapter when really good but time consuming things happened. When she gets the beta'ed part to me, I will replace the parts that have not be helped out by her.
> 
> ed: 6/25 - SuNoYo was able to make it through this one. ^-^

Severus leaned against the headboard of his bed, his eyes closed as he listened to the other members of the room. Longbottom slept quietly splayed out; Thomas was fitful, flipping from side to side; Finnigan rolled about periodically; Filius – though he supposed the sleeping pattern was Potter's – was curled up tight and slightly restless. He wondered how Weasley would sleep, but there just wasn't enough of the boy's characteristics in him to find out. Dismissing that thought, he slipped out of the bed fully clothed, with shoes in hand, and headed out of the room. He had business elsewhere in the castle tonight.

As the portrait closed behind him, he noticed that the Fat Lady just sighed as he walked away. _'She must be far to used to their wanderings to take much notice now. She barely opened her eyes.'_

Hoping that all the portraits turned such a blind eye to him, he slipped through the shadows as he made his way to the dungeons. Eventually, his steps brought him to a blank wall deep in the bowels of the castle. Drawing his wand, Severus pushed away every bit of Weasley he could and rested the tip on the fifth stone from the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the Hogwarts crest, drawing its likeness out of the stone. Tapping the four animal seals, touching each one of the animals in order of their connection with the ground, he started with the snake as it spent most of its time in it, and ended with the eagle which spent the least amount of time in connection with the ground.

The door that appeared would not truly be considered a door to most. There was no handle, no wooden panel, no frame. All that happened was that the stones faded slightly. So slightly that most would think it was just a trick of the flickering torchlight. Stepping through those faded stones, Severus felt them solidify behind him as the fireplace flickered into life illuminating the room.

' _Surely, this cannot be the only place hidden this way. There must be one in for each of the four houses, with a different combination on the seal to open them.'_ It was an old thought, but one that still bothered him. He had stumbled on this room his first year teaching, and during his evening strolls had hunted for the others but without luck. The only room that came close was the Crest Room in the castle's centre.

Scanning the potions' laboratory, Severus remembered how it had looked when he'd first found it. The mess, for the room had obviously used to store old books and broken furniture, had been so bad he had almost walked out. _'If I hadn't needed a laboratory to experiment in – a hidden laboratory, I wouldn't have bothered with the weeks it took to clean this place up.'_ It had taken weeks because there had been no telling just what was lurking in the debris filled room. Most of the books turned out to be rubbish like the furniture, but a few gems had found their way into his personal library, just as a few of those tables turned out to be salvageable enough to become his first work surfaces. Over the years he had created a laboratory that suited all his needs.

Crossing over to the cauldrons that were in the middle of the work surface, he vanished the wasted one and finished up the few that were salvageable. _'Poppy won't notice if I slipped these into the potions' cabinet. I wonder if the substitute for my classes is capable of brewing the school's needs.'_

Setting the full vials down, he walked over to a blank section of wall and tapped his wand on the centre stone. When the wall faded, he stepped into a dark corridor which he brightened with a silent _lumos._ Winding back and forth, Severus eventually stopped and turned to face another blank section of wall. Tapping the stones once again with his wand, he looked into his office through the faded wall. Seeing nothing amiss, he stepped into the faded wall, casting detections spells all around him. Only once they came back negative did he fully enter the room.

Turning to the right, he noticed that the experimental potion that he had been working on was still in the cauldron, and was bubbling away even though it was ruined. _'Maybe it will explode tomorrow. I'll leave it anyway, just so the fake Albus can worry. But if he comes running in here...'_

A flick of his wand had half of his book collection, and all his personal ingredients floating over to the secret door. After they settled down, he manoeuvred the remaining books and ingredient bottles to fill in the space. Gathering the things he was taking with him, he headed back to his private lab.

Once he returned, he shelved the books and ingredients before pulling out the list of ingredients from the gingerbread man. _'To make an antidote, I should first make the potion. With the ingredient list I at least have a head start.'_ He removed the collection jar from a pocket. Looking at the overly sweet, but innocent looking biscuit, he snarled softly under his breath. He could not _believe_ that he was tricked by someone to take a potion. Yes, he knew it was because it was Albus, and that the war was over. Added to that, the taste was mostly masked by the ginger at the beginning. Sighing lightly, he put the biscuits up onto the 'Albus sweets' collection, and then pulled out the ingredients that he needed to get started.

Drawing on all his knowledge, he began his attempt to remake the unknown potion. By the time he returned to the dormitory it was well into the wee hours, and all he had to show for his long night were four recently cleaned cauldrons and a handful of crossed out recipes noted down in his journal.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

The weekend passed quickly, most of Severus' time was spent in his laboratory, brewing the potion over and over again until late Sunday night, the mixture tasted right.

Monday morning came faster than Severus wanted and their first class was Transfiguration. They were uncertain how they were going to act in their personal specialities. Severus wasn't too worried about Minerva and Filius – it was his performance in Potions that had him the most concerned.

"Hermione, you think we can hide in the back of the room?" Severus asked as they walked down the hall towards the classroom.

"No, I would not let you. We sit in the mid-" Her reply was cut off by an explosion that was felt more than heard.

Turning quickly, Filius and Minerva pressed their backs against the wall, their eyes hunting out the source. The stone underneath their feet rolled, rippling down the hall, as the walls felt like a swaying tree in a storm. Severus hugged the wall next to them, barely escaping the stampede of students pouring out the Transfiguration classroom. An unknown professor followed them, his eyes wide with fear. All three watched as the man stumbled past three students, leaving them behind.

"He didn't tell us to leave." Filius noted as they walked carefully towards the stairwell, which had stopped moving.

"Nor did he force us to join the group." Minerva frowned after her substitute.

"We can all agree that he is a poor professor." Severus waited for the next wave to crest against the wall before attempting to continue towards the stairs. "At least we are not in charge of that mass this time. I wonder what the Headmaster is going to say."

"That was the potion?" Minerva cast a quick look at Severus as Filius started chuckling.

"You did say it would rock the castle. Took it a while, I thought that the Headmaster had vanished since it hadn't exploded."

"Yes, that was the potion. It took time since it had to slowly simmer down to a dry cauldron. Once there was only residue left, it would react with the heat. A most volatile collection of ingredient when warmed dry." A quick thought assured Severus that he had nothing brewing in his personal laboratory that could have been disrupted by the explosion. "Shall we adjourn to the courtyard?"

Laughing, the other two followed him out of the castle and into the milling mass of humanity.

Finding a place near Sprout, they waited to hear what the Headmaster would say about the explosion. The man finally came out of the front doors, his eyes scouring the mass of students until they landed on Severus. If looks could kill, Severus was positive that he would have met his demise at that moment. He made sure to open his eyes wide, giving as innocent of an expression as a Weasley could manage. The Headmaster's gaze left him.

"The school is safe. It appears that a potion was left brewing when Professor Snape was unfortunately called away. He had locked it in a well protected spot, so nothing was damaged. Please, return to your classes." The Headmaster stepped away from the doors, allowing the students to stream past him.

Minerva, Severus, and Filius headed back to Transfigurations, all three of them wondering if the Headmaster was going to call Severus in to talk to him about the explosion.

As they past through the classroom door, Minerva directed them to where the missing trio normally sat.

"What has happened to - _the_ \- classroom?" The words were hissed out, the pause telling the other two just what she wanted to say.

Looking about Minerva glared, taking in the new decorations. All about the room, places that were once left intentionally blank, so that the students would have a place to stare and think without distractions, were now filled with stars maps and pictures of constellations. Folding her arms, she let a hrumph escape her lips while she waited for the substitute to join them.

"Maybe Professor Grus Fomalhuat likes them, and can't work without them?"

Harry – no Filius, rested a hand on her arm as he spoke. The scratching of a quill drew her attention towards Ron – no Severus. The emotions that filled her made Minerva cringe inside. She didn't care if Granger liked Weasley or not, though it would help her win the staffroom bet, she was not going to let those misplaced feelings have her react like that towards her hard won friend. Shunting them aside, she tried to see what the Potions Master was doing.

On a parchment that was partially hidden by a book, Severus was sketching the room, indicating what was different – naming and drawing the different constellation that were now hanging about her room.

"Grus Fomalhaut? That is the name of the substitute?" His words were quiet, but Minerva could tell that Severus was waiting on the answer as he drew.

"He is. Pyxis Polaris is taking over Potions, and Ursula Major is taking Charms." Filius' answered for her since she was still watching the quill map out her room with precision.

The quill stopped as Ron – Severus looked over at Harry – Filius and then glanced at her.

"They are all named after stars and constellations?"

"Is it important that they are?" Minerva watched the thoughts churning in the blue eyes.

"It can be when you couple it with the new decoration." The quill started moving once again, finishing up its sketch. "Do either of you remember anything new decorating the Headmaster's office?"

The frown that creased Filius' brow was echoed on her own as Minerva attempted to remember. The gingerbread house stood out, but now that she thought about it, a telescope had been positioned to view the stars out the Headmaster's window. There had been other papers here and there that made her think he might be in the middle of a research project that used astrological data. Nodding, she whispered her memories to Severus as the substitute entered the room.

"Today we shall be working with the Vanishing charms. I hear that Professor McGonagall started you on these at the beginning of the year, but I wish to see your level."

Severus' quill stilled, his sigh trapped behind his teeth. If he was already bored, he knew that Minerva had to be even more so. She held a Mastery in this field. A flick of his fingers dried the ink on his parchment as he allowed it to roll up. Knowing he had to keep up appearances, he searched Weasley to see what the boy would normally do in this class. Barely holding in yet another sigh, he started his notes. After the first sentence that he started noting characteristics of Professor Fomalhaut instead of how to cast the Vanishing spells.

Halfway through the class, the man stopped lecturing and started with his directions. "You are to come get a mouse. You task is to keep it on your desk and then vanish the creature."

Severus collected three mice so that Filius and Minerva wouldn't have to push through the crowd. It also gave him an opportunity to take a closer look at the room's decorations and the substitute. It was with a deft hand that he caught the mice and returned to his desk; he did not think a thing about the fumbling fifth years who were still attempting to capture the creatures, nor the skill that he had just shown.

"Your mice." He dropped the two creatures onto Minerva's and Filius' desk before setting his down, a sticking charm holding it in place. Looking at the little white mouse with its black eyes, he could think of far more useful things to do with it besides turn it into nothingness.

It wasn't until Fomalhaut stopped next to their group did Severus realize that neither Minerva nor Filius had attempted to vanish their mouse.

"You should be attempting this spell, not wasting your time staring into space!"

As the man's voice cracked over them, Minerva jumped slightly and her wand flicked over the mouse. " _Evanesco."_

Severus watched as the mouse vanished without any fanfare. Filius' was right behind Minerva's.

"Very good. Now, Weasley, let's see what you can do." Dark blue eyes rested on the third member of the group.

Severus looked at the mouse, his fingers tightening on his wand as he considered what to do. Should he make the mouse vanish, or should he not succeed? _'Or could I partially succeed. Then I would have some ingredients out of this.'_

As he lifted his wand, he caught Minerva's glare. Those brown eyes were ordering him not to mess this up; not to do what he had done in his fifth year in her class. He had vanished half the mouse and she had been very upset with him, even though it showed far more control to do that than to vanish the whole thing. Looking back at the scared creature attached to his desk top, he swished his wand while holding in his mind exactly what he wanted to vanish. Intent was always important in Transfiguration – it had taken him long enough to learn that. " _Evanesco_."

Minerva gave a disgusted sigh, Filius chuckled, and Fomalhaut sneered at him.

"I think you need to work on the spell a little longer, Mr Weasley. There are parts of your mouse still left. Retrieve another one and get to work."

Fomalhaut strode off to check on other students as Severus collected his ingredients: the feet, tail, whiskers, and fur of the mouse.

"At least it wasn't as bad as the last time I saw you do this spell in class." Minerva worded the statement carefully so that she could even get them past her lips, much less to protect their secret.

Filius raised an eyebrow before shooting a curious look between the other two. "What happened then?"

Severus answered as he stood to retrieve another mouse. "I needed a few innards for a potion I was working on. The mouse was vanished except the bits I needed."

Minerva made a face as Ron walked away.

"Innards?"

Shuddering, Minerva looked over at Harry. "The heart, lungs, eyes, and muscles. He succeeded in vanishing everything else." A quick look was cast over at the substitute. "He doesn't realize exactly what Ron did here. He," she pointed at Severus, "went further than the man asked – the skill level required to leave specific parts, especially parts that were surrounding others, is far greater than vanishing the entire creature. Of course, he could think it was a fluke."

Severus sat back down, a new mouse in hand. "And that will let me try again and again and again. I can collect a number of ingredients this way."

Filius and Minerva both shuddered at the calculating look in those blue eyes. A look that was completely out of place in Weasley's eyes.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Charms was after lunch and Severus watched as Filius struggled with hiding his irritation at Professor Major. Instead of listening to the lecture on Stunning Spells, Severus spent the time sketching the constellation and star maps that had found their way into the former Charms Professor's domain.

After the pointless, at least to them, lecture was finally over, the substitute told them to practice the charm. Severus glanced at Filius, choosing the former professor as his partner to practice with before Minerva could decide that she wanted to get him back for the number of mice that had helped to stock his dwindling stores during Transfigurations.

Sitting comfortably in his seat, he let Filius stun him again and again.

"Weasley, Potter!" Professor Major's voice cracked across the room. "You are to take turns, not just let one keep trying."

Severus looked at Filius before lifting his wand. With the smallest amount of power he could use, he cast. _"Stupefy."_

Filius slumped in his seat briefly before shaking his head and sitting up straight.

"More power behind it, Weasley. You have to cast it like you mean it!" Major's voice sounded out across the room once again.

Severus cast again followed quickly by a wordless _Rennervate._ A bright red light flashed out of his wand and hit Filius, causing the man to slump in his chair just to shake his head as he woke back up. "Maybe Harry is resistant to this spell as well?"

The class stared at the two and Major's eyes widened.

Severus caught Minerva doing her best not to smile at him and wondered if it was Granger that wanted to grin or Minerva. Filius gave him a knowing look that was quickly morphed into a confused one.

The substitute called his attention back to the class. "Keep trying, you are most likely doing something wrong."

Shrugging his shoulder, he raised his wand once again. It was time to help enhance Potter's reputation.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Severus stepped into his laboratory, the wall solidifying behind him. Shedding the Gryffindor robe, he slipped into the Mastery robe that was hanging near the door. Walking towards the table in the centre of the room, he let the memories of dinner crowd his mind. Minerva had been both miffed and pleased with him. _'It was fun to see Minerva's miffed expression on Granger's face, at least I think it is hers. I wonder if Granger has the same expression. Whatever. It has been a long time since I could get her upset by exceeding what I was supposed to do instead of doing exactly what she wanted me to do. She looked the same while she fussed at me for enhancing of Potter's reputation.'_

Dismissing those thoughts, he checked the cauldrons that were bubbling away, making sure that the explosion that morning had not damaged any of them. They were still in good shape. Moving the first one away from the small flame that had kept it simmering since last night, he tipped about half a dram onto a small glass plate. Opening the container that held the parts of his gingerbread, he broke off a foot and crumbled it on top of the silvery fluid. Sealing the collection jar, he watched and recorded every change that the biscuit went through.

Finally, after the hissing and sputtering stopped, all the ingredients that were used to cook the gingerbread were gone. Even the silvery potion had evaporated. All that was left was the potion that the biscuit had been soaked in. _'Right the first time. It is a relief to know that the house-elves were not involved in this.'_

Shifting the several drops of potion into a tiny labelled vial, he picked up one that was full of the potion he had succeeded in making last night. Now, he could truly test them to see if they were exactly the same.

He crossed to the second table set against one of the long walls of the room where he had a cauldron filled with a testing potion. Setting two glass plates down, one either side of the cauldron, he placed a few drops of the potion he created onto the right hand glass. After adding four drops of the testing potion, he watched every change that occurred, noting them down including how long each change lasted. He then tipped the drops of the potion he was dosed with onto the left hand glass plate, added the testing potion, and watched once again.

A smile curled his lips as the results came back close to the same as the first. _'A few tweaks and then it will be time to start on the antidote; I have enough of the testing potion to run several more attempts.'_

Setting a clean cauldron out, he started again, this time tweaking the measures of the ingredients according to the changes he had witnessed. It only took him two more attempts to make a potion that tested almost exactly as the original. Knowing that he was missing what ever ingredient that made the potion change him into Weasley, Severus decided that this was as close as he was going to get.

Storing the potion into a large flask, he studied all the information he had on the potion: its ingredients, how it reacted to the test potion, and how it affected the person who ingested it.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

The next morning found them outside the Potions classroom. Severus moved to stand near the other two. He knew this was one subject in which his instinct would take over the fastest, and was planning on having Minerva and Filius brew the potion while he gave directions.

That hope was dashed when Professor Polaris paired him up with Longbottom. While the Professor was lecturing, Severus once again spent his time sketching the constellation charts and their locations in his classroom. A corner of his lips curled when he noticed that the one nearest the students work area was already stained, and it looked like it happened within the last several days. _'Is he honestly part of the Constella? If he is, are the others? Is there a Constella group for Charms and Transfiguration? I know the one for Potions because I studied and then disproved many of their dictates.'_

"You shall now begin brewing with your new partner."

Holding in his groan of frustration, Severus collected the ingredients and then began their preparations. Doing everything he could not to make Longbottom nervous, he walked the boy through the potion.

They were located near middle of the room, allowing Severus to see most of the students as well as the Professor. Halfway through the brewing time that the first explosion happened. It was followed closely by three more. A quick glance about the room showed him the students were fine, but only because they had dodged. Professor Polaris was just staring at them in amazement. With a wry shake of his head, Severus reached out quickly to prevent their cauldron from becoming the fifth one to explode. Instead, a third Slytherin cauldron went up in flames.

Finally, the class ended with only five groups capable of turning in something. Walking out the door, Severus endured Longbottom's repeated thanks for helping him that day before stalking off to find some peace and quiet before the next class.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

They were once again curled up on Weasley's bed, the curtains pulled closed, and a privacy spell surrounding them. Severus searched the familiar faces, ones that he wasn't used to talking to or trusting, but ones that because of Weasley he was incline to trust as much as he trusted who those two really were. "Have either of you heard of the Constella?"

Minerva shook her head first, followed by Filius.

Severus leaned back against the headboard, trying to decide just what to say. "I know there is a Constella group in the Potions community. They believe that potion ingredients and brewing are affected by the stars that are present in the sky at the time of harvesting, planting, and brewing. Just watching Polaris today made me think of the man I studied Celestial Potions from. He was constantly checking the celestial map as we were brewing."

Filius leaned forward. "So, we need to find out more about this Constella group, and discover if they're just potion based or if they extend their ideas into other areas."

"Where are we going to discover anything about a possible cult-like group?" Minerva frowned, fighting the urge to trek off to the library, or even suggest it. She knew there would be nothing there to help them.

Filius smiled. "We ask Luna. Her father publishes the Quibbler and if anyone would have information on a crackpot group, it would be them."

The next morning found them walking over to the Ravenclaw table, Filius leading the way.

"Good morning, Luna."

"Good morning, Harry." A whimsical smile was flashed their way.

"Luna, I was wondering if you knew about any group of wizards that loved constellations and celestial bodies as much as our substitute professors?" asked Filius.

Blue eyes blinked and then the blonde nodded. "My father published an article all about them last month. Would you like to read it?"

"That would be great! When can I?"

"I'll bring it at lunchtime, Harry."

"Thanks, Luna." Waving bye, the trio headed over to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Later that day, the Quibbler article was delivered with airy smiles and a wave of the hand, but the trio could not read it until that evening.

Severus pulled out the scrolls on which he had made notes about the new staff members on and set them next to the article. "Let's see if this will shed some light on our questions."

Minerva leaned over, reading the paper upside down, with Filius and Severus reading it almost sideways. "That picture! I saw that one in the new artwork of … _**my**_ … classroom."

Severus flipped over to the drawings he had made the first day they were in that classroom. Sure enough, the emblem – a very fancy letter F - was there, right behind the desk. "It means that Fomalhaut is in the upper echelons of this group."

He scanned the other two sets of pictures, that specific emblem wasn't there, but another one was – an elaborate 'G'. "It looks as if Polaris is one step behind Fomalhaut, and Major is Polaris' equal."

"They are certainly part of this group. The article says that they typically keep to themselves, up to teaching the children in their personal schools instead of sending them to Hogwarts or any of the other larger institutions." Filius looked over at Severus. "How did you end up being taught by them?"

Severus quirked up the side of his mouth. "I was learning how to properly harvest potions ingredients, and opted to take an extra class - Celestial Potions. It was an interesting, if inaccurate, view of potion and their ingredients. I find that both are more affected by two celestial bodies they failed to cover – the moon and the sun. Any rate, the Master for the class was a visiting Master, so it could have been a recruiting attempt from the potions community. The Master did invite me to join him in further studies. I declined his invitation."

"What do we do now?" Filius fiddled with the edges of the parchment. He wasn't used to answers coming this quick – and neither was Harry.

"We watch them to find out why they wanted the trio and Albus." Minerva watched both of them until they nodded in agreement.


	3. Antidotes and Escape Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuNoYo was able to beta this chapter, and then Yen brushed through it with her fine toothed comb. ^-^ I am very grateful to them for making this sound ... well better. Lots better.

Throughout the week while the others were sleeping, Severus perfected the antidote. Each attempt was tested on the potion he had brewed. Friday night found him leaning over the glass dish, watching the most recent attempt bubble away, slowly destroying the potion that it was blended with.

When the dish was empty, Severus let a small smile curl his lips. Now, it was time for the final test. Placing a sliver of the gingerbread man's leg onto the glass, he added a sixth of a fluid dram of the antidote and watched the reaction. Soon only the section of leg was left, looking the same as it did when he had placed it on to the dish. Moving to the cupboard, he pulled out the silver potion that he had made almost two weeks ago and added five drops to the gingerbread. It bubbled and hissed until there was nothing on the plate but a tiny smear of something that looked almost like ash.

"The essence of Weasley." The words were muttered under his breath even as he noted in his journal that it was the only thing left.

Prodding the smear with the tip of his wand, he was shocked to see it vanish. A slow smile curled his lips as he wrote the final ingredient and step in to his journal. It needed to be stirred with the wand of the person you were attempting to cure. _'Or the wand wood with the wand touching it. That should work, and it wouldn't chance harming the wand.'_

Pulling out his stirrer made of the same wood as his wand, he set it into the potion that was still in the cauldron. Touching the tip of his wand to the handle of the stirrer, he stirred the dark grey potion three times left and then four times right with a five second pause between the directions. He then tested it once again on a section of gingerbread leg. This time there was nothing left, not even a smear.

Bottling the potion, he labelled the flask SS and then started two cauldrons of the antidote, one for Minerva and one for Filius.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

On his third Saturday morning as Potter, Filius glared at the empty bed near his. Yes, he knew that Severus and sleep had just a nodding acquaintance, but he also knew that Ron did not; Ron and sleep were best friends and that friendship was only tied by food, him, and Hermione. For the last week, more often than not, he woke up to an empty bed near his and dorm mates who were surprised. That surprise was wearing off and was being replaced with worry.

"Did he go to the Infirmary?" Seamus shot the question at Filius.

"He's just worried about something and said that he has been waking early to clear it out of his head before the day truly starts." Filius made a mental note to tell Severus the lie he had invented.

"Ron worried? Anything we can help with?" Asked Neville.

Filius shook his head. "He has to figure it out on his own. He won't talk to either Hermione or me about it yet."

That did irk him, not just the Harry side that tried to control him, but the part that was still Filius Flitwick – Severus Snape's friend. He had worked hard, very hard, to put their student-teacher relationship behind him when the younger man had started teaching. It had taken a couple of years, but he could honestly say that they were friends, not just colleagues. That friendship had been given a large helping hand when Severus has become the Head of Slytherin, and they became part of the Crest. He knew Severus would tell him eventually what he had discovered, and Filius also knew that it was a secret at this moment because he had problems not being Harry.

Whoever was the Headmaster had a debt to pay – Filius was not happy about losing the confidant that had been his for at least a decade.

Trudging down to the common room, he met up with Hermione – Minerva. "He's out and about again. I hope he talks about what is bothering him soon."

Minerva sighed. She wasn't as close to Severus as Filius was, but she was not too far behind either. The Crest had seen to that. It was their Houses that were blocking the final push. She was too reckless and him too subtle; he would only share his plots and schemes with her once everything was ready to go. He didn't trust her not to start on them right away if she liked the idea. "He will. He just isn't … sure how to deal with the current issues."

They both headed out of the common room and down to breakfast.

A half hour into the meal, Filius grinned as Ronald – Severus dropped into the seat next to him. "Where have you been?"

Blue eyes looked at him and a grin, one that was strictly Weasley, was flashed at him.

"Finding the last thing I need. You and Hermione are free this morning, correct?"

Minerva leaned over the table, pushing a plate towards the redhead. "You're finally going to tell us? Yes, we are free. Library?"

"No, I had to arrange the surprise in a different location."

Filius' eyes widened behind the glasses he now had to wear. "Shall we go after breakfast?"

He grinned as the redhead nodded.

Minerva and Filius followed Severus through a series of halls, each path seeming to fold upon themselves, until they ended up in a section of the dungeon that they did not recognize. Severus touched a stone with his wand, tapped it four times, and then stepped into the wall.

"Hurry in."

Minerva followed Severus' order with Harry on her heels. Severus entered last, and the wall looked solid once again. Even as she watched, Ron – Severus shed his Gryffindor robes and pulled on a set of black ones.

"I've made a potion that all possible tests show can break the one that we are currently cursed with. I do not think we should completely end the potion though. It will make the Headmaster suspicious, and something might happen to the real trio who are missing. I think we should use just enough that we have control of our minds and magic."

Minerva felt a smile curl the edge of her lips. "That tells us where you've been every morning. Do you need anything from us?"

"I need your wand."

Minerva unconsciously clutched the one thing that was still solely hers to her chest.

"I won't be touching it." Severus pulled two branches out of the robe he had been wearing earlier and brought them over to the work table where two cauldrons were simmering. With a sharp knife he trimmed them into a fair resemblance of a stirrer. Holding out the fir stirrer, he nodded toward Minerva.

"I need you to touch your wand to the top of this stirrer and keep it in contact with the branch the entire time I stir. Do your best to push all thoughts of Granger out of your mind."

Narrowing her eyes, Minerva pushed Granger away just like she had done the first morning she had woken up like this. Reaching out, she touched her wand to the top of the makeshift stirrer and then used her other hand to hold the two together.

Severus slowly stirred the potion first in one direction and then in the other. "Done. You can let it go now, Minerva."

She carefully moved her hand and wand away from the stirrer.

"Your turn, Filius." Severus slipped the other stirrer into the second cauldron. "Same as Minerva did."

Leaning over the table, still surprised that he didn't need a chair, Filius touched his wand to the top of the wood and then grasped it with his other hand.

"Why did we not just stir the potion with our wands?" Minerva asked while they stirred the potion.

Severus shot her a quick glare before answering. "I did not wish to take a chance with any of our wands. Some potions react poorly to a wand, but will work fine with a stirrer of the same wood. As this potion needs to have an element of the person who is being cured in it and that person's magic is the least affected part of them, you must introduce their magic into the potion somehow, but the potion also contains elements that can harm a wand. This is the method used to infuse personal magic into a potion of that type."

"So, it will definitely harm a wand?" Filius watched as the potion shifted between different shades of grey.

"I don't know, nor do I have a wand that I wish to take a chance with." Severus retrieved two dosing goblets from under the table, inspected them, and then poured roughly a dram of Minerva's potion into one and half of a dram of Filius' into the other. "Who wishes to try it first?"

Minerva noticed that they were both looking at her. Garnering her Gryffindor courage, she picked up the goblet. "Anything I need to know before I take it?"

"Keep in mind that you only want your mental state to change, not your physical state. It might not make that much of a difference, but some ingredients should let you direct the actions of the cure slightly. Also, take half, wait to see how you feel, and then if you think you need more, take the next bit."

Minerva sighed as she watched the quill poise over a journal and blue eyes – that should have been black – watched her intently. _'Just what I always wanted, to be a potions test subject.'_

Sitting on a stool, she took half of the potion and did as Severus instructed. For the next ten minutes there was the scratching sound of the quill writing. Raising her eyes up from where she was contemplating the rest of the potion, she looked at the redhead and didn't feel the compulsion to call him Ron. The tendency was still there though. "I don't think I need all of what's left, possibly only half of it."

"Then take only half." Severus watched her carefully as she tipped the goblet and the liquid rushed out.

Once again, she focused on her mind changing and nothing else. Sitting another three minutes, Minerva waited to see if anything would change. Her mind cleared and she finally felt like herself mentally. "Did I change physically, Severus?"

The small grin that flashed over the Potions Master's face was fast but the other two spotted it. "No, you did not. Well, your eyes might have a touch of green, but it is not that noticeable."

Filius peered closer at Hermione's – Minerva's eyes and finally spotted the hint of green in them. Shaking his head at Severus' observations skills, he picked up his goblet. "My turn?"

Severus nodded. "Start with half just as Minerva did."

Filius sat on a stack of crates before drinking half the potions. Ten minutes later he downed another half. All the while he noticed that Severus was watching him just as intently as he had Minerva.

Blinking to clear the fuzziness from his mind, he smiled. "Minerva, Severus, it's time to plan."

Severus looked between them and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment. "We know that these four are tied together by their love of stars. What else do we know?"

Quill poised, he started jotting down all the ideas that came forth.

Filius started them off. "The substitutes are all roughly the same age."

Minerva frowned slightly as she considered. "They seem to have minimal classroom experience – at least the Potions Master and the Charms Master. The one that took over my classroom actually seems to have taught before."

They continued in that vein, drawing lines between their professors' names and the star maps in the classroom, to the positions of the maps on the walls, and ending with their manner of dress – which reminded them of Lockhart. With the last idea on the parchment, Minerva looked about the room taking in the shelves, tables, and the plethora of cauldrons. She had never seen a room like this one, especially one that required you walk through a wall to get into it. "Where are we, Severus?"

Severus took a moment to finish labelling the flasks with MM and FF. Turning to place them next to his, he answered her. "I found this room my first year teaching. I just stumbled on it. It took me about three nights to figure out how to get in. It was a rubbish storage area. Since I wanted a personal laboratory, I changed it into one. I have not found a similar room on the other levels of the castle, but I am fairly certain that there have to be."

Turning back around Severus looked at two. "We need to include Pomona. She needs to know to watch out for the Headmaster, and she can also tell us of any changes in the office that have occurred since we were in there."

Filius and Minerva nodded, their lips compressed into tight lines, resolve filling their faces.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

When the three Gryffindors walked into the greenhouse, one that most students didn't even know existed, Pomona knew something was happening. Searching the three faces, she spotted expressions that were at odds with the children who were sporting them. Fear and suspicion started to raise their heads, but she would not give into them, not yet. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

"We need to speak to you privately, Professor." Filius could see that uncertainty on her face, but he hoped that they could get behind closed and warded doors before they talked much more.

"Here is private enough." Pomona clasped her wand, ready to draw it if needed.

Severus sneered lightly. "Not private enough for a Crest meeting."

Blue eyes held the Herbology professor's widening gaze. Nodding slightly at the dawning realization, he turned towards the hidden stairwell that lead to the lower level of the greenhouse. "Shall we adjourn?"

Ushering the three before her, Pomona made it down the stairs to her alternative office. The door was closed and four wands began spelling the area safe and private. If nothing else, even discounting the mentioning of the Crest meetings, assured Pomona she was with her fellow Heads of House, that would have. They moved in sync with one another. The spells fell in the correct order – their order.

As the last wand lowered – a black one that she would know anywhere – Pomona asked, "What happened and how can I help?"

"Professor," Filius stopped when Pomona shook her head.

"I know who you are, I don't know why you're in those forms, but call me Pomona while we are safe, Filius." She turned to the only other female in the room. "Do you want to transfigure a few seats, Minerva? And Severus, why did you do so poorly on that essay yesterday? It should have been a breeze for you."

A flick of Minerva's wand had four chairs that resembled their chairs they usually sat in for a Crest meeting appearing. The four settled into their respective chairs, and each decided that Pomona was the only one that didn't look decidedly out of place.

Severus was positive that Weasley would be distinctly unhappy about sitting in the coils of a serpent.

"I am attempting to keep the work I turn in at Weasley's level." Severus watched as Pomona frowned and then nodded.

"Now, who is going to tell me what happened?" Pomona looked from one to the other. It was Minerva that told their tale, with the other two adding in bits and pieces as they went.

Leaning forward, Pomona studied the three, her mind turning over the information. "I'll be careful around them, especially the Headmaster."

Severus pulled out the _Quibbler_ article. "We also need to know if the Headmaster had added any celestial charts to the décor, as well as any symbols that look like these." He handed the article to Pomona, and pointed to the rank symbols.

"I'll look. Is there anything else I can do?"

Severus looked around the room before deciding. "I have made an antidote that can change us back into our proper forms, but we agreed not to completely revert back until we have this mystery solved. It would not do to tip our hand so early. Can I store it in here, where we can all access them? My lab is … hard to get into, and I would not wish to show our enemy the location of the Crest Room."

Pomona grinned. "Of course, bring them by tonight, Severus, and we'll get them put away safely."

"Thank you."

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

It was Potions again. Severus scribbled nonsense notes on his parchment scroll while his mind was running about in circles. He was bored. They had let Pomona in on the secret a week ago, and she had reported that there were more celestial charts in the office and also one of the emblems. It was an 'A' which, according to the _Quibbler_ , was one step above Fomalhaut's 'F'.

Since that discovery, they had been lying low and acting like the Golden Trio as best they could. There was nothing they could do until the Holiday and they could leave the castle. _'We are going to have to take some of the mock exams for those three. Once this is over, they can sit the exams for real so we and they will know what they need to focus more on before their OWLs.'_

A phrase that Polaris used caught Severus' wandering attention.

"How the stars are aligned when you collect the ingredients make them more potent. When you combine that potential with the proper brewing time, dictated by the stars, you will have the strongest version of the potion possible." The substitute looked around the room, a sad expression on his face. "Unfortunately, these ingredients were not harvested correctly."

Brown and green eyes slewed towards Severus, taking in the tight lips and the sharp glare as the changed Potions Master raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"I've heard ingredient potency can be affected by collecting them based on the moon and sun's cycles. Potions are also affected when brewed according to these cycles. Are you including these two celestial bodies when you mention the position of the stars?"

Severus knew the questions sounded reasonable, even in their tone, to all but those who knew who he really was. They could hear the underlying condescending tone. Luckily it seemed the Potions Professor didn't know Weasley was Severus Snape, or was just deaf to the tone.

"The sun and the moon are weak influences at best. They are easily discounted when compared to the location of the major constellations and stars." Polaris narrowed his eyes as he took in the disbelieving look on the redhead's face. "For this class' homework tonight, you shall research how the celestial bodies besides the sun and moon, affect potions. You need to give two examples."

Severus watched as the man swept back to the front of the classroom before spinning about to look at the entire class. "Go! You have a lot of important research to do."

Keeping his disbelief off his face, Severus quickly packed his bag and headed out.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Severus' essay was written before supper that evening. Minerva pulled it across the table, reading it over. "How? Where did you find this information, Ron? I've scoured the library – everyone in the class did, and no one found anything about stars and potions."

Filius leaned closer as he jumped into the conversation. "And that stuff you said in class. I have never heard of it before."

Severus closed his eyes briefly and sighed. They were nicely telling him that he fell out of character. Opening his eyes, he started to repair the damage. "It was in that book you showed me last summer, Hermione. _Potions and the Heavens_ \- I think that is what it was called. I started reading it wondering if there was anything useful that might help protect me from the twins pranks. I didn't, but it was actually interesting. I'll look to see if I brought it with me, and you can borrow it if I did."

"If not, you can explain this to us." Filius' no nonsense look had nothing of Harry in it.

"If I need to."

When dinner was over, Severus headed for his lab. He had a book to retrieve.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

They were on Potter's bed this time, hidden behind the curtains.

Minerva stared at the book before looking at Severus. "Are you sure that the potions are not affected that much by the stars? This book is pretty convincing."

"It seems sound and well researched," add Filius.

"It does seem convincing. It is supposed to be as it is published by Constella; this is the book that I needed for my Celestial Potions course. I went back through it and tested every one of those potions paying attention to the sun and moon cycles, and their results had more to do with those cycles than the other heavenly bodies."

Minerva and Filius laughed. That was exactly what the Severus they had grown to respect would do. Minerva stopped suddenly as an idea hit her. "That is how you achieved your concentration in Astronomy for Potions, isn't it?"

Severus nodded slowly, a half smile curving his lips.

Filius gave one last chuckle and then a deep sigh. "You can't challenge Polaris anymore in class. You know too much, and it will show. You wormed your way out of this one, but next time you won't be able to."

"You never know, I might be able to."

"That is too true, I mean, he wrote his essay in a manner that Polaris will love." Minerva tapped the rolled parchment. "Not one hint of his true opinion can be found. So, if nothing else, he can get Polaris to like him enough not to worry about how much he is supposed to know."

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Of course I wrote it in a manner he would like. I spent many years telling an egotistical maniac exactly what he wanted to hear. This was easy."

"Setting all that aside, we need to make plans. The holidays are coming up." Filius leaned against one of the posts at the foot of the bed, waiting to see what the other two would say. Once Minerva spouted out an idea, he would ask questions and flesh out the idea, and then Severus would organize it, leaving them to take the idea to Pomona to polish it up. It was a pattern developed over a number of years, the only difference being Pomona wasn't there.

Minerva flopped across the bed, letting her feet push against the curtains. "We need to get off school grounds. We have to find those four somehow. But there is no way we can go to Granger's or Weasley's home. Molly would notice if we vanished, and I think Hermione's parents would as well. Once we escape the castle, we have to use Muggle means to travel. We are technically under age – at least maybe we are. None of knows how the Ministry knows if an under age wizard uses magic, it's a well guarded secret, but we do not want to set it off. It would alert the Headmaster to what we are doing. Then it is going to be hunting for likely places."

Rolling over, she looked at Filius, waiting on his input.

"Hunting likely places will take to long. What can we use that will let us find them? That will pinpoint their location without using our own magic..." Narrowing his eyes in thought, Filius played with a string on the blanket. "Owls."

"Owls?" Severus and Minerva both echoed the word.

"Yes, owls. Post owls can find people almost anywhere. We write letters addressed to them and send them off. Then we follow them."

Severus nodded slowly as he spoke. "And since we will be in a Wizarding area to get the owls, we can cast a tracing spell on the notes, just in case we lose the owls. Once we find them, we will have to plot out how to get them out. There is no way to plan for what we don't know."

"Our first task is to get away from the castle." Minerva looked between the two men as she continued. "I think we sign up to stay here, sneak off, and get Pomona to cover for us."

"I think she will agree." Severus let the idea roll about his mind before he continued. "We shall use a disillusionment charm instead of Potter's cloak. Ride the train to King's Cross station – or rather sneak in and use the floo at the Three Broomsticks – and then take Muggle transportation to my house. Spend the night there, and then go into Barrows – the Wizarding town near home. There we can send our owls – make sure they do not just home back in on us – use a map to connected to the tracing spell to follow the owls while riding Muggle transportation once again. Once we are where the four are, we shall assess the situation and determine our next course of action. If the owls fail, then we will start hunting down magical areas that have an excellent view of the stars at night."

Filius and Minerva grinned. "Now, we just need to run the idea by Pomona and we are set."

Severus returned their grins. "Tomorrow after breakfast."

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Minerva transfigured a collection of pots into their chairs and smiled at the expression on Severus' face. _'He wants to say that I am wasting time making the chairs look like ours from the Crest Room, but it's obvious that he loves sitting in his.'_

Settling into their chairs, Minerva started. "We have devised a way to possibly find Albus and my missing lions."

"How?" The question was written across Pomona's face as she waited for the rest of the explanation.

As the bare bones of the plan was laid out to her, Pomona considered all the angles she could think of. "You will need Muggle clothes. Yes, Severus I know you own some, but they are in your quarters, and outside of school you cannot cast spells. At least not in a magically populated area. So, you need to find something to wear. Also, you will need Muggle money."

"I have enough Muggle money stashed away in my lab that I can easily pay for our travels. Clothes will stretch it, but a few things would not hurt too much."

Pomona focused inwards, her mind obviously working through a problem. "I will say that I have you three working in the greenhouses and such. Most people don't see me for much of the holiday for that reason. It wouldn't be suspect."

Her fellow conspirators smiled.


	4. Hunting People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There is a section in here that is a direct nod to the LEGO Harry Potter years 1-4 video game. For those who have not played the game, I will explain a bit. In the game you collect red bricks (AKA the Post) that give you a skill, gold bricks to open a new level, and character discs that give you the ability to change into that character as long as you have created the Polyjuice Potion. You collect these things running about the levels, but mostly running about Hogwarts itself between the levels. Each of the four Heads of Houses have a challenge of sorts that you must pass through to acquire either a Post or a Character disc. I used in here Filius Flitwick's Lumos challenge chamber which is much as I described it. I also used Minerva McGonagall's Transfiguration challenge, which is much as I described it, except the door doesn't really lock. I decided to use the Slytherin Common Room challenge and blended it with the Snake Challenge in Snape's office/corridor to his office. I mentioned the Herbology challenge - which is repotting baby mandrakes under a certain time limit - and the Devil Snare challenge where Sprout is wrapped up in and you must use Lumos to win.
> 
> SuNo Yo does have this one and as soon as she has a chance to get me the corrections, I will be fixing this one. I am posting because I told Elflina that I would. ^-^ (ed: 7/12 - she finished!)
> 
> Just a note: There are a number who are commenting on the timing of the potion and the luck of it . I wanted to take a moment to point out the luck was all on my side. The Winter Solstice of Potter's Fifth Year was truly a New Moon, which I was very grateful about since I had come up with the Crone's Potion after considering Severus' comments to Polaris about Moon and Sun influences on potions. If you do not know of the triple Goddess - the Maiden, Mother, and Crone - the you might not get the potion as much. The Crone is the wise woman and eventually guide into Death and the Unseen. I know that most people associate this face of the Lady with the waning moon, but for my purposes I have also tied her with the beginning of the new moon as I think this would be the point of change to the Maiden face. If you do not know that the Lord alternates between the Holly King and the Oak King, then please realize that the Winter Solstice is the changing point of for these two aspects of him. If you have any questions on the timing or thought processes behind this particular potion, ask - I can explain most of it.

The days before the students left for the holiday were spent creating four letters, one for each of the missing people. They crafted the wording to make them innocuous to anyone who opened them. Severus wrote the one to Albus in the code that they had come up with during the first war. He made the message nonsense as well; the real Albus would know just how to decipher the missive but the false one, even if he possessed all of Albus' memories, would not understand the point that Severus was making. All he would see would be the rambling of a ministry official. Unfortunately, they were unable to spell them with a tracing spell since they did not have a Muggle map to connect the tracing spell to.

The holidays came quickly and before they knew it, it was time to leave. Disillusioning themselves was easy on Hogwarts grounds, and leaving the school grounds was just as simple. The hard part was slipping into the Three Broomsticks unseen and using the floo. They had discussed riding the Hogwarts Express to London, but they all agreed it would take too much time.

During the shopping trip in London, Severus had to keep an eye on both of his companions. Minerva was drawn to dresses that were too expensive, and Filius wanted to see everything. It took his best mean professor demeanour to get out the door with what they had come for: Muggle coats, socks, and underclothes – so they could stop transfiguring them.

Lunch was in a pub and then Severus directed them to Euston station. Filius and Minerva were both interested in the purchasing of the tickets to Stoke-on-Trent, though Severus was positive Minerva should have known how to. The train ride was an experience that Filius enjoyed, including the rushed transfer at Stoke-on-Trent. There was a bus ride from the train station and then a relatively short walk, during which Severus kept a close watch on the areas he knew the less than savoury characters hung out at. All in all the trip was uneventful for the three until they stood on Severus' doorstep.

Severus pulled the key from his coat pocket one ear tuned into his companions conversation and the other listening for his neighbour's approach. He knew that Mr Brooks watched his house for him, the old man watched everyones place near his.

"Ee are, who are you? Wha' are you doin' 'ere?"

Turning slowly so he could see Minerva and Filius' shocked and confused – he could tell that they were having problems with the accent - expressions, Severus faced Richard Brooks. The man's presentation was as impeccable as ever. Standing straight as a board, his blue eyes were chip hard and accessing them. The brown hair had long since gone steel grey, but was still close cropped to his head. The heavy wrinkle lines detracted nothing from the no-nonsense expression on his face.

"Are you Mr Brooks?" Severus gave his best earnest Weasley look along with his question; he also made sure not to slip into the same broad pattern of speech.

Blue eyes widened slightly in surprise, only to narrow again. "Yes. Now then, who are you?"

"I am Marcus Snape, a cousin of Severus. He asked us to stop by here to pick up something for him before we headed to my house for the holidays." Turning slightly, Severus angled so that he could see his two travelling companions. "This is Minnie Mack, and this is Phil Wick. They are coming home with me and decided to travel here as well."

"Minnie, Phil." Brooks nodded towards both of them, then his attention turned back to the redhead who was addressing him. He couldn't see any of the Snape characteristics in the young man, but if he was a cousin, then they might not be that evident. "Lad, 'ow lon' are you plannin' on s'ayin'?"

"We're spending the night and heading out in the morning." Severus fought the gleeful grin at the man's scandalized expression. He knew just how old fashion this man was – he had fought in the World Wars, though Severus knew that he had to lie about his age to get into the first one – and still had the mentality of those times. A young lady did not travel alone with a man, and certainly did not spend the night with one unchaperoned. It wasn't done.

Pulling a letter out of his pocket, Severus offered it to his neighbour. "Severus asked me to give this to you."

Taking the folded up note, Brooks opened it and scanned it quickly. When he was finished he looked back at the teens. "Lass, you'll be sleepin' at my gaff. My daughter is visitin', so you'll be properly watched. We'll feed you too."

"We were planning to grab a ..."

Brooks glared at Snape until he fell silent. "Don' waste money ea'en out, and I know tha' there 'ain't nuffin' in 'at house worth ea'in'." Gesturing towards the door, he looked at the redhead. "I believe you 'ave the key. Let's go in and ge' your bags pu' away. Then we 'ead over to my gaff. I'll le' Annette know tha' we're 'avin' company tonigh'. You three can do 'omework."

Severus unlocked the door and led the way into the dark hallway. He made a show of hunting for the light switch.

"The lass and I will wai' 'ere while you two boys place your things up in the bedrooms." Brooks gestured towards where the door should be for the stairwell.

Severus struggled to keep the grin off his face when he saw Minerva's frown. She was not used to being treated like this, and she knew that she was old enough to handle being alone with them if she wanted to. Opening the door hidden by a bookshelf, Severus gestured for Filius to accompany him up the stairs.

Filius waited until they were at the top of the stairs to speak his mind. "You knew Mr Brooks would do this. Why didn't you warn us?"

"Your looks wouldn't have been as surprised, and I was not positive that he would still be here. That man is at least ninety-five." Severus dropped his bag in his bedroom and rummaged through his top dresser drawer, pulling out a small box. Opening the top, he drew out stack of pound notes and put them in his wallet. "Now I've got what we came here for, we should join Mr Brooks before Minerva loses it with him."

When they entered the living room, Minerva was sitting on a sofa reading a book while Mr Brooks was standing near the window watching the world pass by.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

"His daughter is as old as I am. Honestly, I've never seen a Muggle live that long and act that stubborn and spry." Minerva grumbled as the bus bounced them about. "I'm still deciding if I'm going to forgive you about not warning us."

Severus and Filius knew that she would soon forgive and this would be over with. They had too much to do to worry about one Muggle with a dated sense of propriety.

Severus stood as the bus slowed down, coming to a stop at an empty street corner. "This is our stop."

The other two followed him off the bus and then down a small winding street. There was a tangible change to the air as they passed through the protective charms that kept Muggles from finding their way into the bustling section of town ahead of them.

"I thought you said it was its own town?" Minerva stared about taking in the shops.

"Barrow was surrounded around two hundred years ago, but if you ask a single resident, they will tell you they are still their own town." Severus strode down the streets, his familiarity with the area evident in the way he manoeuvred through the different side streets.

"The owlery is this way." Severus turned onto one of the main streets, and wove his way through the crowds until he came to an empty place near the owlery.

It took about ten minutes of waiting in line to hire four birds. Taking the four birds outside, they attached the letters and released them. Severus and Minerva tagged one each with a tracing spell, and Filius hit two of the letters. Watching the birds fly off, they grinned when none of them turned back.

Pulling out their map that the tracing spells were linked to, they headed off. They had some missing people to track down.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Pomona gave a quiet sigh of relief when the last of the students were gone. There were only a few staying this year, and she succeeded in making herself responsible for them. The Headmaster had accepted her excuse – that she was the only Head of House with experience in taking care of the remaining students. Unfortunately, it was also the truth. Deciding to check on the substitutes, she walked to Filius' room.

A scream from inside caused her to rush through the door, wand in hand, and searching for an attacker. Ursula Major was nowhere to be seen, but there was a hole in the floor behind Filius' podium. Peering into the darkness, Pomona wondered which spell the testing chamber was set for.

"What happened? Where is Professor Major?" The Headmaster sounded slightly out of breath as he rushed into the classroom.

' _How did he get here so fast? Wasn't he heading up to the office?'_ Pomona nodded towards the dark hole. "I believe she's in there, Headmaster. Do you know what spell Filius had the room set to test?"

She watched as blue eyes, normally full of knowledge, filled with confusion. "At least she is a Charms Mistress, whatever's down there should be easy for her."

"We should head down and see what we can do to aid her. Come along." He stepped over the edge and fell into the darkness.

Rolling her eyes, Pomona jumped over, knowing that Filius' soft landing spell was there. She landed in complete darkness. " _Lumos Solem."_

Light glowed on the tip of her wand, showing her the Headmaster next to her, staring around. When he spotted her light, he cast his own light spell.

"Where do you think she is?" Even as the words left his mouth, Major hopped onto the path next to them.

"There's something under the grates that push you into a canal, and the only way out is to come all the way back here." Major wrinkled her nose and shuddered. "There is a _spiderweb_ that you have to bounce on."

"Vine things with claw like tips?" Pomona wandered over to one of the grates to see how her plants were doing.

"I don't know. It was too dark to see them." Major lit her wand and looked around her.

Three vines swished out of the grate when Pomona brushed her foot over the bars. Grinning happily, she inspected them; Filius had taken good care of them. A screech caused her to turn around and sigh. "Really, you should know to avoid devil snare."

Walking back towards the entrance, she focused her light onto the twisting vines, causing them to retreat into their holders. Turning back around, she made for the grates. "Come on, we have to weave through the grates without being pushed over the edge."

On the other side of the grate covered floor, Pomona decided that all the practice from dodging plants in the greenhouses must have helped as she watched Major and the fake Albus start the gauntlet once again. Sitting on a rattling chest, one that she cast a locking spell on, she waited, studying the moving animal statues that were their next obstacle.

It took another half hour to finally leave the test course.

"Why is this even here?" Major glared at the trapdoor that had sealed behind them.

Pomona waited, wondering if the fake Albus would have an answer. She knew that Albus knew and approved of the testing course.

"I do not know, but I will seal it up." Albus wove his wand about, locking the door tight.

Looking between the two, Pomona shook her head. "It's one of the Charms' testing courses. Filius sets them up to test a student's proficiency with whatever spell he is teaching at that moment. This one was the Wand Lighting Charm course."

Ignoring the disbelief on their faces, she left. Instead of hunting down the other two new instructors, she went to check on the remaining students.

That evening the dungeons showed their displeasure.

A sputtering, wet Potions Master came stomping into the Great Hall, and Pomona had to contain her laughter. She knew before he started complaining just what had happened. The area around the Slytherin common room did not approve of unapproved people attempting to enter them, and there was no doubt in her mind that the area was flooding. She wondered if corridor near Snape's office was also filling with water. The giant snake there sat in a pool of it, and it was prone to flood if there were problems.

"Headmaster! I need to get into the potion supply cupboard in the corridor with the snake statue, and the entire place is filled with water! I went to check on the Slytherin dorms, and the door is sealed shut! Jets of water kept shooting at me, pushing me away. The floor is covered in at least three inches." Flinging himself into a chair, Polaris crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

Vector shot a confused look at the Potions Master. "What do you need in there – the cupboard, not the dorm? That's Snape's personal supplies." Sighing, she pulled out her wand and pointed at the sopping wet man and dried his clothes. "There. We'll head down later and handle the water."

"You don't seem very concerned." Polaris started loading his plate.

"Of course not, you just triggered the dungeon defences." Vector turned to Pomona. "'I suppose it will have to be either you or the Headmaster or handles it."

Pomona knew it was going to be her. The Headmaster looked shocked at this as well. _'Whoever briefed the imposter didn't do a good job.'_

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

The next afternoon found Pomona staring at the frantic Potions and Charms Masters. "Can you repeat that?"

"Fomalhaut is missing. He wanted to check out the rooms around his classroom since it was the first time he had a chance to explore – at least that's what he said – and now he's gone!" Polaris glared at her as if she was the one who caused this.

Major shot a warning look at Polaris before smiling at her. "Since you were needed to correct the issue with the water, and you knew what the room below the Charms classroom was for, we thought you might know what happened."

Dusting her hands off, Pomona absent-mindedly swatted one of the tentacles that were creeping up behind her. "I'll come look."

After checking the mandrakes she had left to repot, she strode out of her greenhouse. The faster she determined where the missing substitute was, the faster she could finish replanting them.

It didn't take them long to be inside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Where was the last place you saw Fomalhaut?" Pomona spun about slowly, looking at the changes in the decorations.

"He walked in here, and that was the last I saw him." Polaris glared at her, irritated that she was taking this so calmly.

Pomona looked at him in time be hit with the full force of his glare. Part of her waited for it to deepen, but it didn't change. A moment later she could see the disbelief starting to creep into his expression. _'He must be used to frightening people with that look. Doesn't hold a candle to Severus' 'irritated leave me alone' glare.'_ Walking past the two substitutes, she rested her fingers on a door that was practically hidden behind a shifted chalkboard. The slight tingle in her fingertips let her know that it was sealed.

Leaning against the wood, she called out loudly. "Fomalhaut! Can you hear me?"

A muffled reply was all she heard. "You need to transfigure the moving dummies before they reach the end of the marked off area. They'll then move into the little cages. Look about for something to tell you what spells you need to use. Once you've filled the cages, you can leave."

Major stared at the door, her eyes wide. "Another testing room? Does Snape have one in his classroom? Do you have one?"

Pomona closed her eyes and held in a sigh. Opening them back again, she smiled slightly. "Snape does not have one and neither do I. Our materials are tested in different manners."

Polaris stopped her as she headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my greenhouse. Fomalhaut is a Transfiguration Master, he should be out of that room in less than ten minutes, and if he's not, there's nothing I can do for him." Shaking the hand off her arm, she left.

When she learned that all three of the substitutes were missing the next day during lunch, Pomona considered fleeing and hiding in her greenhouses. The students were commenting that they were last seen on the third floor. _'Of course they would find and explore the one section of the castle that was banned to the students for one year. The lure of the unknown would catch their attention. Well, they are Masters, they should be able to get through. I wonder if any of them can play a good game of chess?'_

It was on her way back to her domain that she remembered that Severus' obstacle did not have a solution any more, and those three would be trapped down there unless they dared being burnt alive. With a sigh, she headed up the stairs. _'Maybe I can get to them before they get that far. Victor said they vanished a half hour before lunch.'_

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

It took almost two days to track the owls to their location deep in Galloway Forest Park. It took about a day to make it to Dumfries and then to Creetown. After spending a restless night there, they set out in the morning for the Forest. They were able to take a bus for to the Forest, but once inside Severus, Minerva, and Filius had hiked. It wasn't until they reached the edge of a plateau that they felt the strong magical wards and spotted the four owls sitting in the nearby trees watching the area.

"Wards." Filius paced the boundary line, the magical energy almost crackling as he came inches from the wards. "I have no idea how we're going to get through them without alerting the Ministry we're here.

Severus stared up at the afternoon sky, his mind flying from one improbable idea to another. Running a hand through his hair, he shifted his attention to Filius who was still pacing. Minerva was sitting on a downed tree trunk, her eyes shifting left to right as if she was attempting to read the answer to their problem in some unseen book.

' _Unseen. Wards … we need to be unseen to the wards - to everything here. We need the ability to tread paths that are typically cloaked – paths that are only visible and accessible to the Crone and those whom she guides. We also need the darkness and the light offered by the Lord – both the Holly King and the Oak King.'_ Sitting up quickly, Severus lifted his eyes back to the sky scanning it, attempting to see the height of the sun. _'The Winter Solstice! Tonight both aspects of the Lord will be present. Is there any way I can use this?'_

Standing up, he joined Filius in pacing, but his steps took him closer to the edge of the woods. Leaning against an oak tree, he subconsciously searched its branches for mistletoe. _'What to do... how can we rescue those four?'_

It wasn't until he spotted the elderly doe walking through the forest that the answer came to him. Shoving off the tree, he strode across the small clearing, heading for the stream. He needed to find a stone that was suitable to be used as a cauldron. Filius and Minerva were soon by his side.

"What did you think of Severus?" Minerva watched as the Potions Master pulled a slab of stone out of the water only to put it back again.

"Tonight is the Winter Solstice _and_ the New Moon. It is the one night that you can make the Crone's Potion." Severus pulled another slab of stone out of the stream, noticed the deep depression in the middle of it and smiled. "This will work, now I just need to smooth out the depression a bit and start a fire under it."

"Work for what?" Filius helped to move the stone onto the ground and looked at the depression that Severus was running his hand over.

"The Crone's Potion has a lot of requirements – some so odd that it is normally not brewed even by the very few that know of its existence. The first one is that it must be brewed in a stone cauldron that has not been shaped by magic. It also must be completed on a New Moon Winter Solstice just as the sun is setting."

Severus looked back at the sky and picked up a stone. He had to tap out the imperfections of the stone depression to make his cauldron. The stone was taken from his hand.

"I will work the stone, Severus. I am positive that you need to go collect your ingredients." Filius didn't wait for a response from the Slytherin, he just started working the stone.

"Potions need a fire, so I will get the firewood." Minerva headed into the woods searching for both kindling and stouter branches.

Severus hunted for four equally sized rocks, and with Filius' help, used them to set the slab up on, leaving space under it for the fire. "Start the fire soon, the stone needs to be warm when the potion starts."

"We will Severus. Now, go get your ingredients."

Severus headed off into the woods hunting and praying that he would find everything that he needed. By time he joined the other two again, he was covered in bits of bark and dirt. The warm, smooth stone make-shift cauldron was waiting on him.

' _Now it is time to brew.'_ Severus added water from the stream into the cauldron using a cup that was stashed in Minerva's bag. "Don't interrupt me unless it is very important."

Pulling out his tools, he chopped, ground, and sprinkled in the fruits of his afternoon search. As he reached the end of potion, he pulled two small stirrers out of his bag, grateful that he had opted to carry as much of his potions kit with him as possible.

Just as the sun set, he lifted the two stirrers, one holly and the other oak, out of the potion.

"Now, to test to see if it works." Severus set three acorn caps onto the slab. "This potion makes you invisible. No one can see or hear you unless you wish them to. You have to consciously think of letting that person know you are around. It also allows you to walk through any magical barrier. I am going to take it and see if I made it correctly."

Dipping the acorn cap into the black potion, he the lifted it to his lips and drank the few drops that had fit into the tiny vessel. He promptly faded away, or he assumed he did if the looks on Minerva's and Filius' faces were to be trusted. "Let Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick see and hear me."

"There you are, Severus!" Relief filled Minerva's voice and face.

"It worked." Severus dipped the other two acorn caps into the potion and offered it to them. He then watched them fade away. "Do _not_ forget to state that the other two here can see and hear you."

Suddenly he could see them again, glowing blue and looking as if they were a Patronus. "Give me a moment and then we will begin."

Pulling a self-filling flask out of his bag, he collected the potion. Turning, he strode off towards the glowing wards.

"Why did you have a potion flask in your school bag, Severus?" asked Filius as he followed the redhead. "Or is that to obvious of a question?"

"That is not technically a potion flask, it is an ingredient flask, designed to collect liquids or aerosols. I carry some with me because I never know when I will need one." Severus stopped next to the ward line, which was glowing bright enough to be seen in the gathering dusk. Severus wondered if they could see the lines because of the Crone's Potion or if they were that poorly laid. He was leaning towards the former reason.

This particular potion was not brewed often, as it was only known by a select few and even a more select group bothered to go through the trouble making of it. Severus had found the directions in a very old tome he had discovered in the dark recesses of a magical castle in Ireland during one of the odd jobs he took to pay for his Mastery. The owner of the castle had hired him to clean up and organize the castle's library. The man wanted the rubbish gone. Every crumbling and moulding book had to go. There were a number of ancient tomes and scrolls in Severus' personal library that came from that job. A good half of the potion's tome was damaged, destroyed by mould and time, but the parts that were salvageable Severus copied over. Of course most of the information on this potion was in the mouldy part. He had researched it, but soon discovered that not much was known about it. The only place it had been used was in a laboratory setting.

Reaching a hand out, he passed through the glowing wall. Nothing happened. No alarm went off, no zapping spells, nothing. Smiling, he stepped to the other side. "Come on."

Filius and Minerva stepped through the ward. Minerva stopped just inside the barrier, her wand in her hand pointing at four twigs that she was carrying. "I am going to transfigure these to resemble Albus and the children's wands. Severus, you go find their wands and switch them out. Filius and I will find them and help them to escape. We will meet back next to the stone cauldron."

A moment later, there were four distinct wands in her hand.

Severus pulled his own wand and transfigured the four acorn caps that he was carrying into small containers that would seal. Carefully juggling them and his ingredient flask, he filled them. "Here." He passed the containers to Filius. "Give them these and tell them the same thing I told you."

Minerva passed him the wands. "Let's go."

Severus cast a locator spell, keying it to Albus' wand. A smirk curled his lips when he spotted Filius and Minerva doing the same spell. The three nodded to each. "The stone cauldron."

The other two nodded once again, and they each went their own ways.

Severus ghosted across the grounds, the tug of the locator spell pulling him to an upraised, cleared section of flat ground.

The sky was completely dark except for the twinkling of what seemed to be a million stars; the flat smoothed ground was aglow. Lines, bright with magic, were drawn onto the packed earth with chalk, sweeping about in a larger outer circle with four inner circles. Runes were inscribed along the edge of the outer circle, between the four inner circles connecting them together, and then along the inner edge of the inner circles themselves.

Walking around the ritual circle, Severus read the runes. He then crossed the line, having no fear of disturbing the powers that were running through it, and proceeded to study the all the marks that were present. _'They plan on sacrificing Albus, Weasley, Granger, and Potter for the powers of the stars. They quite literally intend to place those four into the night sky. This is_ _ **not**_ _happening.'_

Striding out of the ritual circle, Severus spotted the chalk used to draw it lying right next to the four wands he had come to collect. Exchanging the transfigured wands for the real one, Severus also took the chalk. Heading back into the circle, he began carefully changing runes here and there, especially in the inner circles – making it so that the energy released in them would be channelled into the ground. _'Finally! The potion is being used as it was intended, to changing runic marks after they had been charged without being knocked out or killed.'_

He put the chalk back where he had found it, and was halfway across the circle, when he spotted the procession. A woman in dark blue robes lead, with two individuals in medium blue robes. They were followed by light blue robed individuals. Severus' gaze skipped over the white robed ones to because there was a group of individuals sandwiched between them and the yellow robes. That group had three smaller figures in black robe – Hogwarts robes – and one taller man in a bright purple robe. ' _Albus and the Golden Trio. They are bringing them here. Where are Filius and Minerva?'_

His searched the rest of the procession, noting that the end of the line were made up of orange and red robed followers. _'Stars – they are separated by the star class colours. The dark blue is the rarest and the hottest – a class 'O' star. Those emblems – the letters in them are making sense now.'_ A faint glimmer at the end of the line caught his attention. He had found Minerva and Filius.

Standing still in the middle of the ritual circle, Severus watched as the procession surrounded most of the circle. There was one small area to the far back that was left open.

"Minerva, Filius," Severus crossed over to where they were standing, "Give me the potion containers. I will make sure they get them and use them."

"Shouldn't we do it now?" Minerva fished her four bottles out of her robe and handed them over.

Filius shook his head. "No, it should happen sometime during the ritual. That was they won't be as suspicious." He handed his container to Severus as well. "What do you want us to do?"

"Take these." Severus handed them the wands. "I don't want them inside the circle. I don't know if they would react to the ritual just by being inside, but I don't want to take the chance."

Minerva tucked them into her robe as Filius peered at the runes.

"You do know what they say, right Severus?" Filius shifted his attention to the Potions Master.

"I do, and I also know what I altered. As soon as they vanish be prepared to let them see you. Then we need to get them out of here. If we get separated -"

"Meet at the stone cauldron." The other two finished for him.

"Right." Severus broke off from the conversation and headed back toward the middle of the circle as the leader started speaking. He noticed the transfigured wands were placed inside of the inner circles. Changing directions, he stood in the blank space between the two far circles so that he could see the inner ones easily.

"Albus Dumbledore," Her voice was high as a piccolo's, but its tone was gruff. "Step into the far left hand circle."

Her wand was pointed at the elderly wizard who only gave her a long sad look before moving towards where she indicated. Severus was fairly certain that he was the only one that noticed the concentration on the Headmaster's face and the disappointment in his eyes when they spotted the transfigured wand.

"Harry Potter, you shall stand in the circle across from him."

Green eyes sought out the light blue ones, and Harry didn't move until he saw Albus nod towards the circle.

"Hermione Granger, you are to stand next to Dumbledore, and Ronald Weasley, you are to be in the circle beside Potter. Do not bother to attempt to cast now that you have your wands back. As you can tell, Dumbledore has not because he knows it would be fruitless."

Severus turned to Albus and granted permission for the Headmaster to see and hear him. "Do not speak or react obviously. I know I appear to be Weasley, but I am -" The knowing look that flashed across Albus' face told Severus that he didn't need to continue. Taking a moment, he willed the other three prisoners to be able to see and hear him.

"Beware your reactions. I am Professor Snape, potioned to look like Weasley. Professor McGonagall transfigured the wands in your circle, and she is currently in possession of your true wands. You will be able to see her and Professor Flitwick momentarily. She appears to be Granger and he looks to be Potter." A quick look over the group showed that they were listening. "Now, in a moment the Leader O will be telling you to pick up your wand and point it towards the stars." He hoped that is what she did. It seemed to fit the runes. "I am going to place a small wooden container next to your wand with the lids spelled to let the potion in them out when you tip them over – be careful as you move them. Drink the potion as you point your wands. Then let the wands go and flee the ritual circles. You shall be invisible to everyone at that moment and able to cross the sealed lines. You must will anyone you wish to see and hear you to be able to do so."

Moving quickly, well aware of Albus curious gaze, he set the Crone's Potion next to the fake wands.

The leader's voice droned on for several minutes until she spoke in a clear, commanding voice. "Pick up your wands!"

Severus watched as the four successfully picked up their wands and potions. Taking small steps, he backed away until he was on the other side of the outer circle, standing next to Minerva and Filius.

"Point your wand at the brightest star in the sky, and relax your mind."

Four wands pointed towards the sky, and then four prisoners disappeared, their wands clattering to the ground. The inner circles flared all the colours of the stars before the entire ritual circle exploded in a brilliant white.

"Albus! Potter! Granger! Weasley! Where are you?" Snape snapped his question out, he needed to know they were okay. "Will yourself visible to me."

The four people he was searching for appeared, glowing, out of the darkness. "Good, now make sure you will yourselves visible to each other, to Flitwick and to McGonagall. If you wish to speak to us, include that as well."

Potter looked between the two Weasleys before determining which was Snape. "What is this potion?"

"It is called the Crone's Potion. I will explain more about it later, we need to get out of here. Try to stay with McGonagall, Flitwick, or myself. Let's go."

Striding quickly away from the glowing circle, Severus headed for the stone cauldron.


	5. Answers

As they ran towards the ward line and the forest on the other side of it, Albus was glad he didn't need to implement his plan. The guards' conversation had given him a fair idea of what the ritual would entail so he was counting on their wands being given back to them, but if not, he would fight however he could to protect the other three. The moment he spotted his wand in the circles, he had clasped tight to the torn fabric hidden in his hand. He probably would have been injured as he would have had to break the ritual circle, but his plan was to snatch up his wand and get to his students, make a quick portkey with the scrap of fabric and get them all out of there. He would then send the Aurors out to get the group and retrieve the three's wands. Severus' potion made everything easier.

Every time Severus looked back at the plateau he could see the group still standing about, waiting for something that was never going to happen. He wondered how many were still going to be standing there thirty minutes from now. Turning his attention back to the others, he continued to run.

It took ten minutes for them to make it to the stone cauldron.

Four owls dove out of the trees and landed on the cauldron, offering their letters up to the person they were intended for.

"Post?" Panting, Albus leaned down to retrieve his missive. Unscrolling it, he scanned it quickly and smiled. "Thank you, Severus." The parchment rolled back up as he surveyed his three professors. "What happened to you?"

Potter, Weasley, and Granger were breathing hard and staring at their look-a-likes, obviously dying to ask the same question while their opened letters dangled from lax fingers.

Minerva stepped forward, her eyes scanning the woods as she spoke. "The Headmaster – someone who is impersonating you, possibly with the same potion as we were given – gave us a potion soaked gingerbread man biscuit which changed us into these shapes. He then brought in three members of Constella to teach our classes. We attended classes and Severus created an antidote for the potion. Pomona is currently watching over the school and keeping our whereabouts a secret. We are here to rescue you. Now we really need to return to the school so that we can capture the fake Headmaster and the substitutes."

"Albus," Filius turned to face the Headmaster. "Do you think we can use magic? We were uncertain if the Ministry would be alerted since we are in the forms of minors at this moment."

"Wouldn't the Ministry be confused right now since there are two of us, then?" Harry looked at his spitting image and frowned slightly. "You're Professor Flitwick, right, sir?"

Filius nodded. "Yes, I am, Mr Potter."

"And Professor McGonagall is Hermione." Harry nodded towards the stiffly standing version of his friend, who nodded back. "That makes Professor Snape Ron."

Ron's eyes widened, staring at the man whom he had slowly started to respect over the school year, but still had no great love for. "You're wearing my clothes."

"Yes, Mr Weasley. Mine were inaccessible and would not fit." Severus brushed a hand over his coat, flattening the wind blown pocket flap. "We need to leave. Albus, do you think we can Apparate without repercussions?"

Bright blue eyes looked over them. "Pair up with your counterpart. Professors, I want you to Apparate to just outside the gates."

Severus shook his head. "This potion will allow us to Apparate onto school grounds. May I suggest near the greenhouses? We can slip in the back door, I can alert Pomona to our return so she can help us guard against them from escaping. Once that is done, we go to the Headmaster's office and capture him at the very least. We shall attempt to collect the other three also, but the Headmaster is the only one we currently has a case against."

A worried look crossed Albus' face. "What is this potion, Severus?"

"I'll explain it to you once we have finished and we have a moment." Severus walked over to Weasley and offered his arm. "Shall we go?"

"What about your cauldron, Severus?" Filius waved towards the upraised stone.

Moving quickly, Severus lifted it from the resting stones and placed it back into the stream. Minerva and Filius shifted the rocks while Albus spelled the ash away.

"I'll come back for it later." Grabbing Weasley's arm, he pulled the student close and then Apparated away, knowing the others would follow.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

"Severus, I think that we should all go see Pomona." Minerva strode through the dungeon halls with the others on her heels.

"It would make planning easier," Filius added.

Even as Severus nodded, Albus grinned. There were very few people that his Potion Master would listen to. A quick glance at Ron, Hermione, and Harry's face caused his grin to broaden.

"The three students should wait outside. It would be unseemly if they were to come into the room." Albus gestured for the students to wait in the hall near a suit of armour.

Severus tapped the door knob with his wand as he spoke. "Everyone, make sure you include Pomona Sprout to the list of the ones who can see and hear you."

Opening the door, he led the way into the living room. Gesturing to Minerva, he turned back to Albus. "Let the students into the sitting room, you know she would not mind them being in here."

Minerva slowly opened the study door and slipped inside the dim room. "Pomona." Her voice sounded loud in the quiet room. Waiting a moment she called out again. She would not cross the room until her friend answered her.

"Minerva? Are you already back?" Pomona look at where the voice was coming from. Her eyes widened in shock and then sadness filled them. "You're dead? No! What happened?"

"No! It's a potion that Severus pulled together. We're _all_ alive." Minerva sighed lightly. She hadn't wanted to scare Pomona and she ended up doing so anyway. "The others are in your sitting room. It's time to take care of our infestation."

"I'm coming." Hauling herself out of the armchair, Pomona headed for the door. She sought out Severus the moment she entered the room. "Why did you use a potion that makes you all look like ghosts?"

Severus crossed his arms as he answered. "It is a side effect that is inconsequential compared to the benefits it gave us. Besides only the people we let see us can."

"How'd you know that he was Professor Snape?" Ron looked between Sprout and Snape, waiting for an answer.

"Mr Weasley, it's nice to see you returned to Hogwarts. I knew he was Professor Snape by his deportment." Pomona turned towards Albus. "It's nice to see you as well, Albus. Your replacement is sorely lacking."

She gestured the students towards the sofa. "Welcome back, Mr Potter, Miss Granger."

"Pomona, do you know which rooms the substitutes are staying in?" Severus paced behind the sofa, his mind whirling with plans that needed information to decided between.

"No need to go to their rooms; just capture the impersonator in the Headmaster's office, and they will react. Those four always know when something happens to the others." The fake Headmaster had commented on third floor incident before it was brought up by anyone else, unless the same student who mentioned it at lunch told him. She had also passed him heading for the Transfigurations' classroom when Fomalhaut was locked into the training room.

"Then we need to block all the exits as well as having someone with Albus in the Headmaster's office to guard his back." Minerva looked at the other Crest members before nodding to herself. "Filius, Pomona, and I will guard the exits out of the castle. Severus, you go with Albus to the Headmaster's office."

"Harry and I should help guard the exits as well." Ron craned his head to see McGonagall better. "Hermione should go with them to the Headmaster's office."

Filius frowned slightly. "I do not like using students to help."

Harry jumped in. "It's us – we're quite used to getting mixed up in things we're not supposed to be involved in. This time, we're already involved. Let us help capture them."

Pomona looked from one to the next before speaking. "They should be involved. Maybe they can let the infiltrators see them looking like ghosts and scare them, or at least shock them."

Albus nodded while he looked from person to person. "All your ideas are good ones. So, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Harry, and Ronald you will work together to block the exits and track down the substitutes if they opt to flee. Severus, Hermione, and I will head up to my office and deal with the one there. Severus, when will this potion wear off?"

"When the sun rises tomorrow morning."

"Then we shall lock them up in a room for the night and get a good night's sleep. The Aurors will be called in before breakfast tomorrow. Head out." Albus waved the group out the door.

The separated ways at the top of the dungeon stairs. Minerva took Ron with her to guard the front doors and Pomona took Harry with her to watch the stairwells. Filius placed himself on the route to the Headmaster's office and near the windows.

Severus walked with Hermione and Albus to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle opened immediately causing Albus to cast a questioning look back at him. He kept the surprise off his face as the continued into the office.

"Hermione, wait here, please." Albus gestured for Severus to go with him.

A sweeping look about Albus' private quarters showed the changes the imposter had made. Chairs were shifted, pictures changed, and some of the more outrageous colours muted. Severus glared at the man who was standing in a magical circle near an open window. He watched as Albus crossed the room and studied the runes encircling the imposter.

"Severus, can I obliterate these runes without getting hurt?" Albus walked around the glowing circle another time.

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes, Albus. It _is_ the main use of the Crone's Potion – to work with already charged runic patterns and rituals. We have just been enjoying a number of the side effects: invisibility, silencing, and passing through wards."

Albus placed a foot over one of the chalked lines. "Good, then prepare for a possible explosion."

His foot wiped the line away and light exploded from the circle, smashing the furniture in the room, breaking the glass of the window, and knocking the imposter to the floor. Stunning the man, Albus turned back to Severus.

"You know what you did to the main ritual circle, don't you?" Blue eyes searched black ones looking for an answer.

"They deserved it, Albus. They should not be allowed to walk away from this without repercussions. Why don't you bind him?" Severus walked back into the main office, Albus' voice trailing after him.

"He is lucky I broke the circle. If I had been a minute longer, he would have lost all his magic, Severus."

Severus just waved off the statement as the door closed behind him. Yes, he knew that most would consider it evil that he had manipulated the runes in the ritual circles to pull the magic of those connected to them and send it into the ley lines, but if they broke their connection then they would be saved. It was their greed that kept them connected to the ritual circle, their desire to have part of Albus and the Golden Trio's power. He did give them thirty minutes to break free.

He spotted Granger spinning about, watching him with a question on her face. "The Headmaster is binding him as we speak. We need to be alert for his underlings."

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Pomona paced through the shadows, her eyes searching the darkness. A movement near the second floor's moving staircase caught her attention. "Mr Potter, are you ready?"

"Yes, Professor Sprout."

The glowing form moved onto the stairs. Pomona had told Potter the substitutes' names earlier and she was rewarded by a screech as Ursula Major spotted Potter. A quick Impediment curse and then an Incarcerous caught the Charms substitute.

Potter added Stupefy to the mix, and she fell over.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Filius spotted Grus Fomalhaut as he turned the corner. The Transfigurations substitute made it to the Headmaster's office before Filius could catch up with him. Rushing through the door, he watched as the man fell over, Severus' wand pointed at him. The smile on Granger's face made him wonder just what happened.

"Severus?" Filius knew his question would be understood. A quick movement of his wand had the unconscious man bound.

"He had the nerve to attempt to banish Miss Granger." Severus turned his head as Albus floated the imposter behind him. "He is just out, and most likely will not wake until morning."

Albus nodded. "We need to find a room to store these four in until tomorrow."

Filius felt a grin curve his lips. "I know just the room. There is a storage room at the base of the Ravenclaw tower. We can transfigure beds, and store them there. The door is already charmed to keep people out and it can be easily spelled so that it cannot be opened from the inside."

Albus headed for his office door, his prisoner floating behind him. "Severus, if you will let Minerva and Pomona know, we will meet you there. Filius, bring that person with you. Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to accompany us."

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Minerva watched as Polaris ran up the dungeon stairs. Her wand was out before she could even determine if he was heading for the door or the stairwell. Weasley's stunner hit him the same moment her Incarcerous did.

Severus felt a small grin tug the corner of his lips as Polaris fell over, bashing his head into the floor. "Albus wishes all the prisoners in the storage room at the base of Ravenclaw."

With a quick swish of her wand, Polaris was floating behind Minerva as she headed up the stairs. Weasley and Severus followed her.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Severus rolled over, his eyes closed, his body sinking into a familiar mattress. The covers, soft and warm were familiar as well. He was in his room, and in about three hours he would be himself again. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before stretching. Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, Severus let his mind wander while he dressed.

Last night, after locking their prisoners up tight, which Albus refused to let him have a hand in doing, the Headmaster had opened their personal quarters. His was the last set of rooms opened, and Albus had stayed once he was done. _'And after a million questions on the Crone's Potion and about half a million on how I changed the runes in the main ritual circle, I could finally enjoy my own bed.'_

A glance at his living room clock showed him the early hour. _'What to do? Can't be seen wandering around the castle, not with the real Weasley asleep in the tower. No papers to grade – can't get into the office until the Aurors come later today since they need to check the magic on them.'_

Looking down at the clothes he chose, Severus was glad he chose ones that magic could be used on. Shrinking them to fit, he cast a disillusionment charm over himself and headed to his personal laboratory. There was always something to do in there. A thought struck him as he opened the door; he needed to brew another antidote potion for the man disguised as Albus just in case it wasn't regular Polyjuice. Grinning, he got to work.

An hour later, Severus lidded and sealed the cauldron. Placing a vial of Veritaserum into his robe pocket along with a shrunken set of dosing goblets, he picked up the cauldron and headed for the Ravenclaw storage room. Not a student was in the halls at this time of the morning, breakfast was still at least an hour off. Knocking on the door, he waited, his cauldron partially hidden by his robes.

"Severus." Pomona lead Kingsley Shacklebolt and three other Aurors that Severus did not know towards the door. "Albus was about to send Filius to track you down."

"I was brewing a potion that we need this morning." He gestured towards the door. "I take it everyone else is in there?"

The door opened before she could answer.

"Severus, you made it." Filius opened the door wider and gestured them in. He held the door open when he spotted Minerva escorting the three students. "Minerva, Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley." He shut the door after the greeting.

Severus watched Kingsley's face, enjoying the utter bafflement reflected on it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, can you explain what is going on here?" Kingsley looked at the duplicate children and then noticed that there was another Dumbledore lying on a bed.

Albus ran a hand through his beard before answering. "This is for your records, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Kingsley gestured towards one of the other Aurors who was currently recording the scene. "Everything that takes place in this room shall be recorded for the official report." He let his gaze rest on the Weasley that they called Severus.

"Good." Albus smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "Several weeks ago I was called to help with a matter near Galloway Forest. There is a small Wizarding community in Newton Stewart that needed an issue dealt with; I am unable to discuss the issue as that is a sensitive matter with the Wizengamot. I was taken by surprise by a large group of wizards, who succeeded in overpowering me. I was then imprisoned in a compound deep in the Galloway Forest. A week later Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined me." Here he motioned for the three teens to continue the story.

Harry looked at the other two before speaking. "We were called up to the Headmaster's office, but no reason was given. Well, we up went right after breakfast, and the Headmaster offered us tea and sherbet lemons as usual. I remember the tea tasted funny, but by then it was too late. We woke up in the compound and were placed in a suite of rooms with the Headmaster. It was there that we learned that the one at the school had to be an imposter."

Hermione took up the tale. "We looked for ways to escape, but they had the compound locked tight. No in or out by any means that we could discern as we were escorted to and fro. Our suite was the same. Last night they escorted us to a plateau and made us participate in a ritual. During the ritual, Professor Snape," Here she nodded towards the Weasley that was dressed like Snape. "appeared and told us to take a potion when we were to hold up our wands. He gave it to us, we took it, and then ran out of the circles like he told us. We came back here and captured these people."

Kingsley turned to the three teens who were dressed like professors he knew. "Your part of the story?"

Minerva once again told their tale. "Now that you have seen and heard what has happened to us, may we finish testing Severus' potion?"

"You have your antidote potion here?" Kingsley looked at Severus.

Severus pulled the dosing goblets out and resized them. "Pomona, did you bring them with you?"

Wordlessly, the Herbology Professor handed them over.

"Shall I take mine first?" He looked between Minerva and Filius after he finished pouring the doses. A quick flick of his wand had his robes back to their correct size as well as his shoes.

"Go ahead." Minerva took her goblet from Severus along with Filius.

"I'll pay attention to all the changes." Filius smiled at Severus as the latter lifted his goblet to his lips.

Halting the goblet, Severus shot a thankful look at Filius, and then downed the potion. Standing completely still, he willed the potion to work. Shaking, he felt his body stretching and filling out. Bones shifted and changed as skin and muscles fit themselves to the new form. One last shake and Severus opened his eyes.

Without a word, Minerva transfigured a full length mirror from the goblet he used. Gazing into the reflective surface, Severus was happy to see himself. Turning from the mirror, he looked at the other two. "Who is next, or do you both want to go at the same time?"

His answer was both goblets being lifted and drained. He watched both carefully, wishing he had his journal to take notes. Soon, both Heads were standing there in their correct forms.

Pulling off his glasses, Filius passed them over to Harry. "I believe these are yours, I found them on your night stand."

Harry slowly shook his head, a finger touched the frame of the glasses he was wearing. "These are my only pair. I was wondering where you got those from."

Both of them looked at the fake Headmaster, obviously believing that he would know the answer.

"Do you have enough of the potion to give to the man posing as Dumbledore?" Kingsley was glad that Severus looked like Severus again even though the look directed at him said he was a dunderhead.

"Of course I do, though it is not finished, I need his wand to stir the potion and then we can administer it to him." Moving over to the man, Severus was pleased to see that Filius' sleeping charm held him. "Do I have your permission to use his wand?"

"Will it harm it?" Kingsley knew it wouldn't change his answer, but he was curious.

"I do not know. There are ingredients in the potion that could potentially cause damage to a wand."

Nodding, Kingsley waved his permission.

Searching the sleeping man, Severus found the wand in a robe sleeve. Taking the lid off his cauldron, he dipped the stick into the grey potion and stirred. The hissing and smoke was enough warning that the wood would not come out unscathed. Pulling out the pitted wand, he set it back on the bed next to its owner.

"Do you wish to wake him first and question him before we administer the antidote, or would you prefer the antidote to be given while he is still asleep?"

"Wake him first. Do you have some Veritaserum with you, Severus?" Kingsley hoped the Potions Master did, as they didn't and he wanted only the truth spoken.

Severus pulled a vial out of his robe and held it out towards the Aurors. As it was a controlled substance, he needed it to be approved for him to administer. "This is part of the batch I am mailing out this afternoon to the Ministry. Do you accept the early receipt of it?"

"It is recorded that I received one vial of Veritaserum from Severus Snape, Potions Master. I now grant permission for him to administer the potion to the specific prisoners. The answers of the first prisoner, the man impersonating Albus Dumbledore, shall determine which of the other three shall receive it." Kingsley took the vial from Severus and then handed it back to him. "Bind and wake the first prisoner."

Filius moved closer to the bed. Two sets of swishes and flicks had the man waking and restrained.

Kingsley moved into the man's line of sight. "You are under arrest for impersonating Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; for kidnapping three students; and for dosing three of the professors without their knowledge with an unknown potion. You shall be administered Veritaserum to determine how your actions in relationship to these accusations."

The man's mouth fell open as Severus stepped into his line of sight, making it easy to administer the three drops necessary.

"You... how … there is no antidote to the Doppelgänger Potion. You should not even know who you are. Your mind … Severus Snape's memory, personality, identity should have been wiped out in twelve hours of taking the potion, at the maximum." Blue eyes darted about and widened when they landed on Filius and Minerva. "It is not possible. I saw you take the entire dose. Even taking the amount I did leaves me fighting for my own mind half the time."

Severus tipped his head to the side, curiosity shining in his eyes, but he held his tongue; the man was Kingsley's to question.

Kingsley snapped out the first question. "What is your name?"

"Leiolepis Serpens." Blue eyes widened even though the had the glazed look of one under Veritaserum.

After a quick questioning look at Severus, he continued. "Serpens, are you a member of Constella and did you administer a potion to these three professors without their knowledge or consent?"

"Yes I am. I also fed them the gingerbread men knowing it had the potion in it, but they shouldn't remember that." He looked at the three professors but his face remained fairly expressionless.

Ploughing on, Kingsley decided to get the pertinent questions handled before the potion failed. "Were you involved in the kidnapping of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger?"

"Yes." Serpens then spotted them standing near the door. "How are they here? They should be in the stars now. That's what the ritual was to do."

"What ritual?"

"The Constellation Maker. We decided the Heroes of the War and their constant companions should become a constellation. Their names would be known forever more, students would study about them, their fame secured for all eternity. Their power and the power of the new constellation would then be divided among those involved with the ritual."

Tipping his head to one side, Kingsley tried to judge if the man was still under. As his eyes were still glazed, he continued. "And nothing could go wrong with this ritual?"

"It is a tried and true ritual. How do you think all the constellations were made." Serpens flung a hand towards the ceiling. "Heroes have historically been sent to the Heavens to light the night sky and bring hope and power to the mortals that are Earthbound."

"You were involved with the ritual?"

"Of course. I do not know what went wrong – they must have escaped before the ritual could be completed." A look of scorn passed over his face. "They have rejected the chance of a lifetime."

"Professor Snape, administer the Doppelgänger Potion's antidote."

Severus tipped the dosing goblet, emptying the contents into the man's mouth. Albus made sure he swallowed the liquid.

It took less than a minute for him to change into a small, redhead man. Watery green eyes glared at Severus. "How?"

"I created an antidote. Who brewed the potion you used on us?"

"Polaris brewed it."

Severus glared at the sleeping Potions Master, and Kingsley took back over the questioning.

"And the other two, what were their level of involvement in these events?"

"They knew the honour being granted to the heroes, but other than that, they were not involved."

"Put him back to sleep." One of the Aurors did as ordered.

"We shall question Pyxis Polaris, Potions Master next." Kingsley gestured for him to be woken up and bound. Filius complied.

"What's goin'on here!?" Polaris glared about him, confusion evident in his expression.

"You are currently being held and questioned about the potion you brewed that was administered to three professors and your involvement in the kidnapping of three students of this school and its Headmaster, as well as the ritual that was being performed with those four." Kingsley watched as the man's face closed off. "We shall be administering Veritaserum to obtain the answers we desire."

Polaris scoffed. "Go ahead, it won't help you. I have brewed and dosed all four of us with a counteractive potion; one that keeps Veritaserum from working."

Kingsley shot Severus a questioning look, that would explain how Serpens acted while dosed. Severus shook his head before walking over to Polaris with the vial.

"The counteractive was brewed according to Constella's potions procedures as taught in Celestial potions, correct?" Severus slightly tipped the vial he was holding, watching the liquid move gently to one side of the container.

"Of course! I would only brew the most effective potions."

Severus nodded. "As anyone who is a Potions Master should do. This Veritaserum was begun on the day of the full moon starting at the solar noon. It finished at the same time, one lunar month later. Shall we test the power of the celestial potion making process compare to the lunar-solar method?"

Polaris just opened his mouth, a confident look on his face. Severus looked at Kingsley, waiting for permission to dose the man. A simple nod had him dosing Polaris with three drops. It took a minute, but the glazed look finally filled his eyes. Severus smirked. Solar noon and a full moon – the light of both did not allow for falsehoods to hide.

"What do you know of the potion that Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick were dosed with?"

"The Doppelgänger Potion, it is one I invented the potion, but was unable to create an antidote. Those three," he waved at Hermione, Ron, and Harry, "are permanently confined in those forms. Do not bother telling them who they once were, they will not believe you." He glanced at Dumbledore. "I am surprised you are not killing the other Albus Dumbledore. Every person that we tested the potion on attacked their other until one was dead. They were almost driven insane by the presence of another one of themselves; much like if someone was using a time-turner and spotted themselves. There was no difference in the number of time the original or the created one won. It's a good thing that those other three are in the Heavens where they belong."

Kingsley looked flabbergasted so Severus stepped in, raising an eyebrow while he asked, "You did not attempt to prevent the deaths? Did the people agree to the tests knowing what would happen?"

"No." Polaris looked as smug as one could under the truth serum. "It was a test, they didn't need to know, and it would not affect their life that much. They would just step into the spot left by the original, or the original would carry on. Much like those three are doing."

"Those three are the originals." Severus watched the surprise fill the man's face. "I am Professor Snape, and the other two new faces to you are Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. I created an antidote for your potion in two weeks."

Stepping back, he turned the questioning back over to Kingsley.

"What was the ritual supposed to do, and what were the benefit for you?"

"The ritual places the heroes of our era into the stars. When they join them, the energy released from both the Heavens and from them themselves, can be harvested and shared by the selected ones bound to the ritual. There was no benefit for me as I wasn't a selected one."

"Put him back to sleep."

Kingsley sighed lightly while Flitwick once again cast the sleeping charm. "We will question the other two at the Ministry, but these two … what they attempted to do … I can't believe it." He looked up at Albus. "There were others connected to the ritual, who knows how many."

Filius flashed a small smile. "About thirty were at the ritual site. I don't know if any more were connected long distance like Serpens. Severus, you had a chance to study the runes longer than I did, do you know?"

"There were thirty five connection points. Once you discover the number of people at the Galloway Plateau you will know how many more you are looking for. They might be having issues with their magic if they did not pull out of the connection early since we disturbed the ritual." Severus refused to look at Albus, he felt no guilt at making them squibs.

"I'll send a team there as soon as these are safely in a cell." Kingsley gestured for the prisoners to be bound and headed out.

Sʂ/Fʄ/Mɰ

Severus sank into the coils of the snake as he watched the other three relax onto their own chairs. The Hogwarts Crest was glowing beneath their feet.

"Done." Minerva smiled, her head relaxed against the lions tail. "Severus, you've done the seemingly impossible."

"You and Filius also did the seemingly impossible. You defeated the potion, you kept your mind." Severus looked at them and let a small smile curl his lips. "Well done."

"Pomona did an excellent job keeping the castle together while we were hunting. With planning and execution of those plans." Filius nodded towards the Hufflepuff. "Without her, this wouldn't have been as easy."

"The Crest did its job, and I, for one, am glad it is over." Pomona laughed in relief. "Severus, did you get into Polaris' quarters before the Aurors?"

Severus raised an eyebrow as he answered. "Kingsley asked me to enter first. He wished me to determine and record what potions were brewing and then vanish them. While I was there, I copied all his potions journals. I will be working on antidotes for everything that he had in them and submitting them to the Ministry for record."

"We just have the next term to work through, but before that, Christmas and Albus' faculty party." Minerva searched their faces before standing. "Shall we prepare?"

She turned when she reached the door. "Severus, have you spoke to Albus about the Crone's Potion yet?"

"Last night, when he let us into our room, he stayed and we talked about it. It was decided to keep its ability to allow its drinker to cross through ward lines a secret. It was not mentioned to the Aurors, right? Neither Albus nor myself brought it up. Albus says that the trio did not either."

Filius shook his head. "I didn't."

"And neither did I." Minerva pushed the door open, letting them out into the hallway. "There are just some things that should not be on an official record."

With parting smiles, the four Heads of House left wondering what to get each other for the upcoming holiday.


End file.
